Sweet Revenge
by WhiteEyes07
Summary: AU. Due to an unfortunate accident, Hinata finds herself in a continuous revenge-game with the stoic popular guy of her college: Sasuke Uchiha. But who would have thought that through their attempts of putting each other in the worst place, they would be falling for each other? SasuHina. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: The Caterpillar Disaster

**Sweet Revenge**

* * *

**Rated: **Mature for language & future lemons

**Pairings: **SasuHina, NejiTen

**Summary: **AU**. **Due to an unfortunate accident, Hinata finds herself in a continuous revenge-game with the stoic popular guy of her college: Sasuke Uchiha. But who would have thought that through their attempts to put each other in the worst place, they would be falling for each other?

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Caterpillar Disaster**

* * *

Nervous hands played with dark hair as the bus came to its stop in front of her. She carefully made a step towards it, but those around her were faster. Ashamed of her hesitant behavior she turned her head to gaze at her feet and politely stood last in line. Once she stepped into the bus she noticed that all seats had been taken like usually, so she managed to find a spot by the door in the middle of the bus. She took the novel she had started reading the day before from her bag and casually started to read.

18 year old Hinata Hyuuga was only a first year college student, specialized in language & literature. As far as people knew about her, she was known as the timid and quiet girl. She was eager when it came to studying, but never opened her mouth during class unless the teacher asked her to. Despite their huge character differences, the rumor of her having a crush on the basketball team captain Naruto Uzumaki went around college since a month ago.

Though he indeed made her heart race, she chose to admire him from a distance, feeling insecure because of his outgoing character and popularity. Sometimes she would drop by the basketball club and leave a candy in his locker. Despite the rumor, it seemed it hadn't reached his ears yet. And she hoped it wouldn't.

The bus came to its first stop and Hinata had to move a bit because a load of students were entering. She managed to keep her spot by the door as people moved past her to the back, and she continued reading again. The next stop a couple of children with bug-catching nets entered, and as they passed her Hinata felt something drop on her arm and she looked. A _caterpillar_! If anyone had seen her they could have noticed the change of color on her face. Besides spiders, caterpillars were probably the things she disgusted and feared most.

It took her a moment to realize the horrifying situation, and then she gave a loud squeal and backed away, shaking her arm wildly. "Oof!" She felt how she bumped with her back into a hard chest, and she jumped and looked behind. The tall guy who had been standing behind her tumbled backwards out of the bus and landed onto the ground. "A-ah! S-sorry!" She called out too softly, and she stepped forward to try and help him get back inside. Though just as she did, the doors closed and she was gazing at him through the window. "Wah! S-sir! Wait!" Her voice, soft and quiet as always was not loud enough to reach the driver in the front, and the bus slowly started to gain speed again. Hinata once more looked at the guy outside, and she felt her heart sink. Looking carefully at his face, she recognized him as the handsome guy who used to hang around with Naruto.

And she also noticed his expression. He hadn't gotten up yet and sat on the ground right where he fell. He definitely looked _not pleased_. His dark eyes met hers, and the way he glared at her made her shiver. It was as if his eyes were saying 'I'll get you for this. Just you wait for my revenge!'. "O-oops" Hinata kept staring at him as he disappeared out of sight. Sooo she just accidentally pushed her crush' friend out of the bus…. No big deal… That was what she tried to think, but those eyes! What a scary guy!

oOo

Finally at school, she made it for a run to her class. She was a bit late today, and as soon as the chime sounded she couldn't help but think about the guy again. He was going to be late…. Distracted by her feeling of guilt, she kept gazing out of the window during class and couldn't concentrate. Would he have made it? Was he really angry with her? Maybe she should find him and apologize. It was an accident after all. An unfortunate accident.

Hinata was relieved when class was dismissed. She quickly packed her bag and left the classroom in a hurry. She wouldn't be able to feel comfortable until she'd apologized to him for troubling him. Sadly the school was pretty big, and she had no idea what is major was either. Could it be the same as Naruto's? They were friends after all. "Hey, Hinata! Wanna grab some lunch together?" Her friend Tenten called out to her when she reached the staircase. "Oh! Please go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes!" Hinata answered, and she quickly hurried to the Science & Technology department. Everyone was already on their way for lunch… She quickly checked the classrooms and tried to find him in the crowd, but neither he or Naruto could be seen. She sighed and decided to follow the crowd towards the cafeteria. She might as well run into him there.

Just as she made that decision, she felt a hand around her wrist and before she knew it she was pulled out of the crowd into a classroom. Feeling herself being pushed against the wall, she clenched her eyes shut in shock. "I was just looking for you" She opened her eyes and looked straight into the eyes that had looked so revengeful that morning.

"…" She wanted to say she was looking for him as well and that she wanted to apologize for this morning. But even though she opened her mouth, she couldn't manage to get a sound out. "Remember me?" The guy smirked and it made the hairs on her neck stand. "I-I w-was – I d-didn't…" Her face was burning and she couldn't find the right words. Her big eyes that had been locked with his wandered down and she read the nameplate on his laboratory coat. "S-Sasuke Uchiha…" She whispered. "Do you know what that means? I guess someone like you wouldn't even know me hm?" He said, and she assumed he probably meant that he was very popular. She had only eyes for his friend Naruto though... Deciding not to say this out loud, she bit her lip and kept gazing at his nameplate. "Do you even know what trouble you caused me this morning? Thanks to you I–" Hinata's mind went blank for a moment, and she missed the rest of his story. She could hear him mention 'student council' and 'meeting', but other than that she couldn't hear anything because she was too busy with thinking of words to say.

He probably only wanted an apology, and she was planning to give it to him from the start so why couldn't she say it? "S-s-sorry..." It was barely audible and Sasuke frowned. "What?" He asked, still frowning. "I'm s-sorry" She finally managed to say softly. "It was an accident" She was relieved when she finally said it. She only realized now how awkward the situation was. She stood against the wall with him too close to her. He had his hand next to her head against the wall, towering over her in a very intimidating manner.

She dared to look up at him again, making eye contact. "I'm sorry" She said again, and she bowed slightly. "An accident huh?" Could a guy be even scarier? Was this really Naruto's friend? "It really was! J-just a little accident. Please forgive me" She bowed again and she tried to duck and move away from him, but he lowered his arm as well, blocking her way.

"I don't like getting in unlucky accidents" His voice sounded so low and cold. Was he even human? And what did he want from her other than an apology? Hinata just stood there silently, gazing down and silently wishing he would leave. "Ah well" He finally sighed, and Hinata looked up again after hearing his change of tone. He looked at her and smirked. "An accident is an accident. I just might get you into a _little accident_ as well" And with that he reached in his pocket and took something out. Hinata's eyes widened when he dangled the caterpillar in front of her eyes. She gasped and her body froze, but she was too late to react. He reached out, casually dropping it down her shirt. He had planned this from the start!

"Kyaaaaa!" She pushed him and started jumping and dancing around, desperately trying to get it out. "This buddy has been with me since this morning, yearning to return to you" He said teasingly. "Nooooooo! Get it out get it ouuuuhout!" She squeaked, making the strangest moves. Sasuke simply grinned and got his phone from his pocket to record her with. "Interesting dance there" He said, filming her funny attempts at getting the caterpillar out.

Not even worrying about his presence and the camera on her, she managed to move her shirt up to just a little bit over her breasts, revealing the bottom part of her pink bra. Sasuke whistled and seemed amused by her predicament. "Now that's a bit bold" He said, his eyes scanning her bare skin for a bit. Not even hearing him, Hinata finally found the damn bug and with a shaking hand she took it off.

"Awwww" Sasuke said with a taunting voice as Hinata placed the little creature on one of the science tables with a disgusted face. Disappointed that she had ended her dance, he pressed the button on his phone to end the video recording and gracefully stuck it back into his pocket. Hinata sank down on her knees, still huffing and shivering. "Got some nice material there! Well then, gotta get my lunch. Byeee" And he was gone before she could say something back.

Hinata sat panting on the floor, her face burning and tiny tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. That guy... That guy! Well, he had his revenge. But nothing, not even an accident like this morning would give him the right to treat her like this. She clenched her fists. Anger was burning inside of her, and it felt as if that anger was feeding the newly awakened monster within her. A monster that would want nothing more than to shred that jerk to pieces. "Sasuke…. Uchiha…." She said with clenched teeth. "Just you wait... I will get you for this...!".

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! Here I am with a brand new story. I only have the big line in my head and am trying to figure the details for the following chapters. Reviews are very welcome! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Fuel to the Fire

**AN: First of all, thank you to those who reviewed! :) Today I got inspiration for the second chapter, so here it is! If you want to have influence on the story, try to leave your ideas in a review or private message and I'll consider it! **

**_Random fact #1:_ The inspiration for the bus-incident in the previous chapter came from my own crazy imagination when I am riding a bus. When they are very crowded and someone stands close to the door, I can't help but imagine pushing them out haha. **

**_Random fact #2_: I have attended a Japanese university for an exchange program, so everything from the cafeteria and its food to the club activities/ dressing rooms and the lesson hours are inspired by own experience :) **

* * *

**Chapter 2. Fuel to the Fire**

* * *

"Uhh... so that's what happened…" A little bit astonished, Tenten sat across the table facing her friend who was stuffing herself with the curry she just bought. When Hinata arrived 20 minutes late at the cafeteria, Tenten had wondered aloud where she had been. A sudden rant about their student council president was the last she expected though.

"But they say revenge will do nothing good Hinata" Tenten said wisely. Hinata looked up with her mouth full and swallowed. "Oh yes it will. I'll be happy once I get to see that brat suffer" She said, and Tenten was surprised at the sudden change of attitude. Her friend who used to be so modest and sweet had turned into a vengeful girl with a mission. "I mean, come on! Can someone like him be even human? Are you really serious he's the student council president? Who the hell voted for someone like him?" Hinata continued her earlier rant, and Tenten giggled. "Well, he has his looks after all. And he may seem stoic and heartless but doesn't that make him cool?" Seeing the look on Hinata's face, Tenten quickly stopped smiling and cleared her throat. "Uhm but yes, you are right. What he did to you was not very appropriate" She said, quickly changing her attitude.

"I can't believe he's friends with Naruto-kun too. They are _so_ different from each other! Are they classmates?" Tenten nodded, thinking about how she tried to convince Hinata over and over again of her own differences with her crush, and she reached out to wipe the curry from Hinata's mouth. "No they are not. Seems they are childhood friends. Sasuke is a year higher than us and Naruto-kun because he skipped a grade when he was in middle school" She said.

"Pfsh, you sure know much" Hinata rolled her eyes, and in the middle of doing so she caught a glimpse of the jerk that was the cause of her anger, only a couple of feet away. "It's him!" She hissed, and she watched how he approached them with his lunch plate while he was casually chatting with the girl who walked beside him. "He's coming this way" Hinata said, a grin appearing on her face. "Oh nooo don't do anything stupid Hinata!" Tenten whispered. Being too engaged in his conversation, he passed her without noticing her. 'Yosh!' Hinata thought, and she stretched her leg and sent him flying. Tenten facepalmed and heads turned to look at the scene. Sasuke Uchiha flew through the air and landed with a loud smash on the floor with his face full in his spaghetti with meat sauce. Hinata quickly pulled back her leg and covered her mouth with her hand to refrain from laughing out loud. Instead, she nonchalantly turned back to face Tenten again and she shrugged. "Oops" She said, still smiling.

"Oh my, are you okay?" The girl he was talking with asked, and other people in the cafeteria started to laugh silently. When Sasuke lifted his head and the spaghetti sauce dripped from his face, the silent laughter turned into roaring laughter. Tenten couldn't help but laugh as well and she gave Hinata a low five under the table. "O-okay that's brilliant" She said between laughs while the girl helped Sasuke back to his feet. Sasuke calmly wiped the sauce from his face and turned to eye the probably most innocent-looking girl in the cafeteria.

"O-oh Hinata!" Tenten whispered, pointing behind her. Hinata turned around to see him hovering over her and her smile turned into a stiff one. "E-eh hello" She said in the cutest manner to try to appear innocent. No one had seen her do it so why shouldn't she convince them he was the klutz who couldn't walk properly? People started to mumble around them and Sasuke noticed too that no one understood why he was suspecting Hinata. But he was fully aware that she was the one who did this, no matter how innocent she looked. He glared at her and then walked away while the girl hastily picked up his plate and followed him.

"Haha what is she, his servant or something?" Hinata asked Tenten, dropping her innocent act. "Ino Yamanaka, the vice president. People suspect them to be dating but there hasn't been any proof yet" Tenten said softly. "Uhuh I see" Hinata said with a nod, saving this information in her head. "Don't you think he'll get you back for this?" Tenten asked, looking a bit worried. Hinata laughed and didn't worry at all. "Haha in what way? Bestow me with caterpillars again?".

oOo

"Ohhh nooo!" Hinata gaped with open mouth as the video of her earlier caterpillar-dance appeared on the announcement screens. She had totally forgotten he had the recordings! Tenten stood next to her and tried her best not to laugh.

Everyone was laughing at the video, and people started to notice that the star of it was right in their middle. Hinata hid her burning face with her hands in embarrassment as countless of comments flew around her head. "Hahaha what the hell was she doing?!" "Looking good Hinata!" "I thought she was shy?" "How bold!" "Was that supposed to be a dance?" "Why don't you do that again?!" Hinata felt how Tenten gently took her by her shoulder and led her away from the crowd. Hinata still hadn't removed her hands from her face and was following her blindly. Sasuke looked from a distance and smirked. Hah! Served her right.

The moment Hinata didn't hear the laughing voices anymore she dropped her hands and sobbed. "You're crying?!" Tenten asked, quickly getting a handkerchief to wipe her tears with. "Of course I am! How embarrassing!" Hinata cried, accepting the handkerchief and wiping her tears. "And they saw…. They saw…" Hinata nervously held her arm in front of her chest while she continued wiping her tears with the handkerchief. "You couldn't see all!" Tenten quickly said in an attempt to comfort her. It didn't seem to help. Hinata sighed and gazed down at her feet. People really thought she was showing off a ridiculous dance! But convincing them it was because of a caterpillar on her body might make her even more ridiculous.

"Of all guys, it had to be the student council president. You sure picked your worthy opponent" Tenten giggled. "It's not funny" Hinata mumbled and she pouted. "But I'm serious! He has connections everywhere, I would be careful if I were you" Tenten warned. "I know, I know..." Hinata said. The embarrassment then slowly started to make place for anger again, and she felt herself burn again. "He will pay for this…." She said angrily, and Tenten really started to wonder if she wasn't schizophrenic.

Hinata suddenly grabbed Tenten's hand, her eyes full of determination. "Help me Tenten! You seem to know quite a lot about him? Tell me!" She said, and Tenten blinked her eyes and smiled awkwardly. "Well ehh –" She wasn't really planning to be involved in their ruin-each-other's-life-game but it was hard to resist Hinata. Even when she was acting like this…. She was still cute! "I will return the favor someday! Anything. Just help me please?" Hinata asked. Tenten thought and finally agreed. Why not? She wasn't friends with Sasuke, and Hinata's earlier action at the cafeteria was hilarious. She would love to see more. Plus she said she would return the favor sometime. She could probably always use her smart friend's help. Yup! "Okay" Tenten said with a smile.

"Okay, hang out with me after school?" Hinata asked, and they agreed to get together to plot Hinata's next move against Sasuke. "You have to tell me everything you know!" Hinata said excitedly. "Yeah yeah, let's go to class first shall we?" Tenten laughed, relieved that Hinata had cheered up a bit.

oOo

"Hey hey, did you see that video? Who the hell broadcasted that?" Naruto asked. He and Sasuke just entered the dressing room after finishing their basketball practice, and Hinata's video seemed to be the topic of the day. "I did. Why?" Sasuke said bluntly, and Naruto's jaw dropped. "That poor girl! How could you do that?" He asked. "She deserved it" Sasuke said. Naruto opened his locker and a candy fell out. "Oh I got another one" He picked it up and looked at it. "Wonder who's giving me this" He wondered aloud, and Sasuke shrugged.

"Heyy hahaha who filmed Hinata doing a striptease?" Kiba asked excitedly as he entered the room as well. Sasuke's ear twitched. So her name was Hinata hmm… "She didn't show that much though…" Shikamaru said. "Yeah haha I would have loved to see more" Kiba laughed, and Naruto folded his arms. "That's cruel guys!" Sasuke was annoyed by the way they talked and slammed his locker shut. "There wasn't much to see anyway" He lied, perversely thinking back of her curves. He quickly shook his head. This was no time to think about such things.

"No way. Was it really you who took it?!" Kiba asked, still excited. "Yeah, why would I be lying about that?" Sasuke asked. "I wonder why she was doing that in front of you then. Do you know each other?" Naruto asked. "Not really" Sasuke said. "Who knows her here?" Naruto asked, forgetting his earlier question again. "I do I do!" Kiba said, waving his hand in the air. "She's in my class! Hinata Hyuuga!" He said. Secretly saving this information in his head, Sasuke did as if he didn't care and he packed his bag. "_Your_ class? Hmm another literature nerd" Shikamaru said with a smirk. "Hey! What about you with your gay laboratory coats!" Kiba slammed him painfully with his towel and Shikamaru yelped in pain. "Hey shall we go for a drink together?" Naruto suggested randomly. "Nah, I already have a date with my girlfriend" Shikamaru replied. "No thanks" Sasuke said, and he left the dressing room already. Why was everyone always so loud?

"Poooohh" Tired because of their long day, Hinata and Tenten left the classroom. Class from 9 am until 6 pm was no joke. "So what do you think, shall we go to my place?" Tenten asked. "Sure. Oh but wait!" Hinata reached in her bag and got a candy from it. "I'll be right back, please wait?" She asked. "Ohhh Hinata" Tenten sighed, but she had already left. "I wonder if Naruto-kun found the previous one" She wondered aloud as she skipped through the empty halls. There weren't many classes until that late.

She reached the dressing room and she was glad to see the light was off, meaning no one was there. She sneaked into the room and opened Naruto's locker. "Hehe, he found it" She giggled when she noticed the other was gone, and she placed the new one carefully where she had put the previous one as well. She froze when the light was suddenly turned on and she turned around in shock. The bigger shock was that she stood face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. She gasped and stepped back.

"You!" She pointed her finger at him in shock. "Yes, me. What the hell are you doing here Hyuuga?" How did he know her name? Whatever. But what was he doing here? "I s-should ask you the same!" She replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes and approached her. Hinata backed away until she stood with her back against the lockers. He slammed his hand right next to her head, and she jumped in shock at the loud sound the locker made. "Can't you read?" Hinata turned her head and saw his name on the locker he had his hand on. Ohh, so he was in this club as well… She swallowed and nervously moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "I d-didn't know" She admitted. "Of course you didn't" He replied, obviously irritated. "So now it's your turn, what are you doing here? In a dressing room for men?" He asked her, eyeing her in the scariest way possible. "E-eh I…" Hinata felt her cheeks redden. Sasuke turned his head and noticed Naruto's locker that was half open.

"You couldn't possibly…" He moved towards the locker and Hinata hysterically followed him. "No! Please no!" She grabbed his arm but he had reached the locker anyway. He opened it fully and noticed the candy. He took it out and held it up. "Seriously?" He asked, and Hinata's face went even redder. "Give that back!" She tried to snatch it from him, but he held it high above his head. "Got a crush on Naruto? Why?" He snickered and Hinata felt herself getting angry at him again.

"Unlike someone, he's a _great_ guy!" She said, raising her chin proudly. "_Great_? In what way?" That mocking tone! "H-he's smart –" "He's in this department because I helped him" Sasuke said, cocking an eyebrow. "A-and he's spontaneous –" Hinata continued, ignoring him. "Too spontaneous if you ask me" Sasuke interrupted her again.

"H-he's the team captain of this club..." "Just because I let him be" Why was this jerk so full of himself? "And he has the brightest and most attractive smile ever! You can't beat that!" Hinata squeaked angrily. "If he had been as handsome as me, he probably would have gotten his desired spot as the student council president, right?" Sasuke said proudly. What?! Hinata clenched her fist. "But he didn't even get the spot of the vice president. How unlucky" Sasuke mocked, and Hinata couldn't help herself. How could he call himself Naruto's friend! She kicked Sasuke's lower leg hard, and he scrunched down in pain. "What the hell?! You seriously kicked me?!" He looked up at her and held his leg where she had kicked him, not believing this just happened. "Oh I guess I did?" Hinata said, folding her arms and looking down at him angrily. "How dare you –" Hinata ignored him and picked up the candy he had dropped and put it back in Naruto's locker. She glared at him and left the room.

Sasuke got up and shook his head. What a crazy girl! He rubbed his leg once more and walked to his locker to get his phone which he had forgotten which was the reason he had returned here. He wouldn't have expected to leave the room again with a hurting leg though... For a girl, she sure knew how to kick someone right where it hurt.

"Hinata Hyuuga…" He said silently, processing the name in his head. Looked like he had to mess with her some more for her to learn her place. He clenched his grip around his phone and left the room.

"_Tenten_!" Tenten who had been waiting for a while looked up and got up from the bench she was sitting on. "Finally!" She said. Hinata didn't slow down but sped towards her friend and grabbed her shoulders. "Woah! Wha –" Tenten gasped in surprise. Hinata's face was bright red and she looked furious. "Tell me everything you know about that damn Sasuke Uchiha. I'll make him suffer!".


	3. Chapter 3: Lilies and Showers

**AN: Waaa thanks for the reviews again! They really make me happy! :D I thought I'd relieve my inspiration for chapter 3 already because I'll be going on a trip until the end of the weekend so I probably won't have any time to write more until I get back.**

**Things will start heating up from here but I assure you that, of course, they won't be done yet with their lovely battle. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Lilies and Showers**

* * *

"Here..." Hinata looked at Tenten with wondering eyes and accepted the file she received from her. "What is this?" She asked curiously. "Uhm…" Tenten blushed and smiled awkwardly. "I used to be in his fan club when we were in high school…" She mumbled with a cute smile. "_What_?!" Tenten knew this would be her reaction but she still jumped in shock. Hinata sure had learned how to use her voice since her character change because of her confrontation with Mr. Uchiha. Normally her voice had been soft and delicate, but now she had enough strength in her voice to startle her.

"You attended the same school? Why didn't you tell me?" Hinata asked. "Well you didn't even know him before you pushed him out of the bus" Tenten said, and Hinata blushed when she remembered that scene. "And today I just didn't get to tell you that. I didn't see a chance to. But this was our file back then. I also have some new information I heard here and there, but since we started college I stopped drooling over him so I actually stopped saving it all" Tenten said. "Seriously? You drooled over him?" Hinata asked. "Well, he was the prettiest boy in class you know" Tenten explained herself.

"I couldn't have known he was so jerkish" She mumbled. "Of course you could. Everything about him screams 'jerk'" Hinata said, and she opened the file. "Woah, you sure did a good job on this. So good that it's scary though" She commented as she studied the content.

"It's mostly the work of the leader of the club back then, Sakura Haruno. She was a star at stalking him" Tenten said and she giggled quietly. "She's attending our college too?" Hinata asked, not looking up from the file. "No she's not, though I'm surprised she didn't choose the same major as he did" Tenten said.

"He's allergic to lilies?! How did you find that out?" Hinata laughed as she read it. "This has the weirdest details" She continued, still laughing silently. "Haha yeah.. Sakura really did a good job finding out every little detail about him" Tenten said. "And Kiba from our class is in the same club as him and Naruto" She continued. "Uhuh… I didn't even know he was in that club" Hinata said, remembering her earlier confrontation with him in the dressing room. "Are you blushing?" Tenten asked, and Hinata quickly covered her cheeks. "What? Am I?" She asked. That was sure nothing to blush about!

"I heard Kiba talk with Shino not too long ago. It seems Sasuke goes to practice basketball on his own on Friday evenings from 6 pm until 7" Tenten said. "Isn't it supposed to be a teamsport?" Hinata asked and Tenten shrugged. "See! That shows his problem. He's just an anti-social heartless human-being. _If_ he's a human-being, that is" Hinata said, and Tenten giggled. "I thought it had something to do with him not liking to put all efforts during their daytime training, because he doesn't like to shower while the other guys are there... or something" Tenten said. "Whatever" Hinata replied, still reading the facts about Sasuke.

"So, do you have a plan?" She asked, and Hinata shook her head. "Not yet" She said. "I could drop some lilies in his locker..." She said slowly as she thought deeply, and Tenten laughed. "Nice one! Oh I think I know another one!" She said, and Hinata looked up. "Really? What?" She asked excitedly. "I don't know if you'll dare to, but..." Tenten hesitated, but Hinata was still excited. "Anything! Anything to bother him" She said. "Well…" Tenten leaned forward, and despite them being alone in the room she whispered the words in her ear. Hinata blushed and looked at her. "What?!" She asked, and Tenten nodded with a grin. Hinata hesitated for a moment and then grinned as well. "I will!" She chirped.

oOo

The next day, Hinata dropped by the flower shop on her way to school so she could buy her present for Sasuke. She bought the lilies and went to school. Her classes were only scheduled from 12 pm, but she decided she could better drop the flowers in his locker this in the morning.

It was a bit harder to slip unseen into the dressing room with flowers than with candies, but somehow she managed. Before she walked up towards Sasuke's locker she quickly checked Naruto's and was relieved the candy was still there. She was afraid Sasuke might have taken it after all, but he hadn't. Satisfied, she went to Sasuke's locker and put the flowers in it. "Hehehe" She giggled. "There you go, Mr. U-chi-ha' She said, and she left the room happily.

oOo

"Ohohhh Sasuke!" The guys clapped when Sasuke took the flowers out of his locker. "Got a secret admirer?" Naruto asked, and Kiba whistled. "As expected! Still popular with the girls hmm?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke's eyes widened when he studied the flowers and he quickly stretched his arm, holding them as far away as possible while he covered his nose and mouth with his other hand. "What's the problem?" Kiba asked, but Sasuke already stormed out of the room while still holding the flowers away from his body.

"Damn" He cursed when he threw them away in the thrash can outside. He removed his hand from his face but he could already feel the tingling. Lilies had a real bad effect on him. His eyes would get irritated, he would sneeze as if he had a bad cold and on top of that, they caused itching spots on his body. When he returned to the dressing room he was already scratching and sniffling.

"Dude what's your problem?" Naruto asked when he returned without the flowers. "I'm allergic" Sasuke said. "Allergic to flowers?!" Shikamaru exclaimed with a laugh. "No, just lilies" Sasuke said, and he started to change clothes. "Ah that poor girl who gave them to you! I guess she didn't know" Naruto said, and he happily ate the candy he found again in his locker. Sasuke glared at him and the candy and shrugged. "Haha _oooor_ someone knew he's allergic and did this on purpose!" Shikamaru said. "Hahaha could be! Do you have any haters Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "That's a pretty daring move though. And Sasuke probably never told anyone about his allergy" Kiba said. "Right?" He asked Sasuke, and Sasuke made a no-idea-face. "Probably not" He said.

Though as soon as Shikamaru spoke of his theory, he couldn't help but immediately think of Hinata. Did she know this and was this her revenge? The tingling worsened and he scratched and sniffled. "Looking bad dude" Kiba said as they all noticed how his skin got irritated. "I know. I'm skipping today" Sasuke said, and he pulled his shirt back on and left the room with his stuff. "Hey! Ask the captain for permission when you leave!" Naruto called out, but he was ignored.

oOo

Blinking the tears away and wiping his irritated eyes, wiping his nose with tissues and scratching his body, Sasuke walked through the hall with trouble. If this was really Hinata's doing, she did quite a good job. Even though he barely touched the lilies, his whole body was suffering from it now and it probably wouldn't stop soon. But how could she have known? He then noticed the familiar long hair sway in the distance. Hinata just left a classroom with his former high school classmate Tenten by her side. That rang a bell. They were friends… Tenten used to be in his fan club... This _had_ to be her doing!

He grunted and increased his speed, walking towards her while his hands still scratched at the itching spots. He caught up with them and he grabbed Hinata's arm. "Wah!" Hinata was pulled backwards as he took her with him. "We need to talk" He said. "Hinata!" Tenten went after them and grabbed Hinata's other arm. "Where do you think you're going with her?" She said defiantly. "Stay out of this Ten" He said bluntly, and he pulled at Hinata's arm.

It turned into a quite embarrassing situation with both Tenten and Sasuke each holding an arm, and Hinata looking very troubled in between them. "Ouch! Let go you jerk!" She yelled at Sasuke, but Sasuke tightened his grip. "Tenten, let go" He said with his scary glare, but Tenten said "no!" and Hinata stuck her tongue out at him. Noticing his red eyes she smirked. Success! If he only would let go of her arm now… People started to gather around them to check the awkward situation, and this made Sasuke let go of her quickly since he cared about his reputation a lot. Because Tenten had constantly been pulling at her arm, Hinata was suddenly pulled towards her when Sasuke let go and they tumbled down to the floor together. "Thanks Tenten" Hinata giggled as they both lay on the floor.

"Nothing to see here, just continue what you were doing" Sasuke said coldly to the people who were looking, and they hesitantly continued walking. Sasuke eyed the girls who were on the floor and glared at Hinata. "I'm not done with you yet" He said, and he continued walking, his hand reaching for his neck to scratch. When he was out of sight Tenten and Hinata looked at each other and broke down in a giggle fit.

"Hahaha did you see that?" Hinata laughed. "Told you he was allergic!" Tenten laughed and she got up from the floor. She helped Hinata up as well and they continued walking. "Tomorrow's Friday! Remember the plan?" Tenten asked with a smirk, and Hinata giggled. "Oh yes I do" She said, and Tenten put an arm around her shoulders. "You brave girl!" She laughed.

oOo

Friday. Hinata had class until late again so she could easily perform the plan after that. Perfect timing! Sasuke would finish his lonesome training at 7 pm so she had an hour to herself after class, which she spent reading in the library. Tenten had already left because of her part-time job, but she sure wished her the best of luck and Hinata had to tell her immediately if she succeeded. It was quite a daring move though, so Hinata hoped she could do it without fail. If she could, that would be hilarious.

When it was almost 7 pm, she again made her way to the basketball team's dressing room. She peeked around the corner and could see Sasuke enter the dressing room. The door closed behind him and she silently followed him. She stood by the closed door and listened. Sasuke sure took a while. What a slowpoke. What if he wouldn't use the shower after all? She was relieved when she finally heard the shower run after a while, and she knew she was ready to go. She silently opened the door and peeked inside. They were open showers that were only around the corner, so she had to be quiet and fast like a ninja so he wouldn't notice anything.

Hoping that the noise of the streaming water would cover up any sounds she'd make, she slowly tiptoed into the room and grabbed his towel and clothes. She smirked and then tiptoed back, as quiet as possible. But then her phone suddenly went off – probably Tenten with her worst timing ever – and she jumped in shock which made the vibrating phone drop out of her pocket with a loud smack as her happy ringtone echoed through the room.

"Who's there?" Sasuke's voice echoed, and with a squeak Hinata made it for a run. But her phone! She turned back to get it, but when a naked Sasuke appeared in front of her, she immediately canceled that attempt and tried to make it back to the door again. Sasuke who had left the shower first looked at the phone that was on the floor – it had gone quiet again – and he then saw Hinata clumsily dashing towards the door, carrying his clothes and towel. "Hey! Get back here!" Damn, she had his stuff and he couldn't find anything to cover up with.

"Whatever!" He grunted, and despite being totally naked he chased after her. Hinata hadn't been fast enough, and he caught her just as she exited the dressing room, pulling her backwards. "Kyaaa!" She squeaked when she was dragged back into the dressing room, and she gasped when Sasuke pulled her against him from behind. With his other hand he tried to grab his stuff, but she had her arms clenched around them tightly.

"Let go of that!" Sasuke yelled, but Hinata didn't let go. Actually not because she didn't want him to get his clothes back, but because his grip around her made her body tense up. He was naked! And she was pressed with her back against him! She was panicking and tightened her arms around the clothes. Sasuke then grabbed her arms and pulled them apart with force, causing his stuff to fall to the floor. He then turned her around and pushed her against the door that had closed by itself again, holding both her hands up next to her head. They both panted and Hinata didn't believe she failed. "Nice try Hyuuga" Sasuke said, out of breath and soaked from the shower.

Hinata nervously shut her eyes and turned her head, trying not to look at his genitals or even at his naked body at all. "Yeah, now what hm?" Sasuke smirked, and Hinata still didn't open her eyes. She had no idea what to say now she was totally busted. She then suddenly felt him pull her forwards and she yelped in shock.

"H-hey – what are you doing?!" She tried to pull free but he managed to drag her back to the shower that was still running. "Just politely inviting you in, since you came all the way here, hm?" He grinned evilly and Hinata's eyes widened when she could feel the heat of the shower already as he pulled her around the corner. "No! Let go of me!" She struggled but she couldn't beat his strength. "There you go!" He pulled her further in so she was finally standing under the shower with him, and Hinata scrunched up her shoulders as the water streamed down on her. "Eeeeek!" She squeaked while she still tried to pull free from his grip.

Sasuke laughed silently at her attempts to avoid the water, but she was already soaking wet. Hinata was still desperately trying to pull her arm free, so when he suddenly let go of her, she fell back with the water still streaming down on her. "Aah" She rubbed her behind as she sat on the wet tiles. When she opened her eyes she could see Sasuke's naked body again and she quickly covered her face with her arms while the water continued soaking her.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry! Just make it stop!" She squeaked helplessly. Sasuke continued laughing and he finally did as she asked. He cut the shower off and he went to get his towel to cover himself up with. "Pfoo! That was sure an interesting shower" He said when he returned, eyeing the soaked girl with a smirk. Hinata finally removed her arms from her face and looked up at him, relieved that he had at least his genitals covered up by now. "You jerk!" She said with clenched teeth. "You came here first. I thought I should make you pay. Also for your lovely present yesterday" He said with a glare, and Hinata bit her lower lip. Because the rest of his body was still naked, she could see the red spots easily. The lilies really had their effect!

"But you really went too far with this!" Hinata panted, and she looked down at her soaked body. Sasuke's eyes couldn't help but wander off as well. Her soaked clothes were sticking to her body, and her shirt had become see-through. So she was wearing a different bra than the other day hm… Hinata noticed him staring and she hugged her chest, blushing like crazy. The water was still dripping from her wet hair and her face was bright red. Right then Sasuke had to admit to himself that she had quite the looks for the little brat she was.

"You're the one who took it too far with the lilies" He replied, and he walked past her out of the shower space to change. Hinata slowly got up on shaky legs and started to walk with tiny steps, her soaked shoes making splashy sounds as she did. She picked up her phone carefully as not to spill water on it, and she staggered past Sasuke towards the door. "You're going home like that?" He asked when she passed him. "Uhh… duhh? I can't possibly stay here" Hinata said with an irritated tone. "You'll get sick like that if you do" Sasuke said. "Stop acting as if you care" Hinata spat back. "If it weren't for you, this wouldn't have happened" She said, her arms still covering her chest. She turned back again but froze when she felt something soft land on her. Sasuke who was wearing his pants already by now had dropped his towel on her shoulders so she could dry herself off. "You'll really get a bad cold" He said.

Hinata clenched her teeth and threw the towel back at him. "I said stop acting as if you care!" She said angrily, but he grabbed her arm and started to dry her hair with little force. "Stop that! Hey!" Hinata struggled and squirmed, but he managed to rub her head and long hair with the towel calmly. "So stubborn" He mumbled. "I said stop!" Hinata finally managed to break free from his grip, and without another word she dashed out of the room. Sasuke sighed and dropped the towel. He too had actually no idea why he wanted her to dry herself off. A bad cold would have been perfect to make up for her lily-prank on him.

oOo

"Atchoo!" The cold had been inevitable after going home soaked like that. But Hinata was glad it was weekend so she had enough time to recover before school started again. She thanked her sister who handed her a cup of hot tea and she slowly started to blow it to cool it off.

Aside from the bad cold, she also suffered from endless thoughts about that particular jerk. She hated him and wanted to find something to pay him back with. She also couldn't stand the way he had acted in the end. If he was a jerk, he should act like one. She sniffled and leafed through the file Tenten had given her. Speaking of Tenten, Hinata hadn't informed her about what happened yet. She ignored her calls and messages and was only sulking at home because of the failure and embarrassment.

And… Hinata immediately blushed again and covered her bright red face, totally embarrassed. His body... Up and down... She saw it all!


	4. Chapter 4: This is War

**AN: I'm so glad to see all the positive reviews! Thank you very much! :) I found time to finish chapter 4 and so here it is, a day earlier than planned! **

**_Random fact #3:_ Another reason I dropped my writing for a while was because I've been busy watching a lot of Korean Dramas. The lily allergic reaction was inspired by the drama Cunning Single Lady, and Hinata's kick was inspired by Secret Garden of which the lead girl kicks the guy's leg multiple times throughout the drama.**

* * *

**Chapter 4. This is War**

* * *

Tenten choked on her riceball and ended up in a coughing fit when Hinata finished her story. Hinata patted her back with an emotionless face. It was Sunday night and they were chilling at her place. "R-really? He… He – with you... shower?" Tenten was messing up her words like an idiot. Hinata nodded. "Yeah…" She mumbled.

"Ah mohh I can't believe this!" She suddenly said, and she planted her face in the pillow she had been hugging. When she lifted her head again, Tenten was still staring at her. "You're that surprised I failed? Me too" Hinata said. "If it wasn't for that phone call…" She glared at her and Tenten squeaked and started her apologies again. "I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry!" She repeated. "It's just… I thought you would be finished already!" She said. "It's okay… He took a long time to get in the shower too" Hinata sighed. "But I can't believe he actually…" Tenten raised her eyebrows and Hinata frowned. "What?" Hinata asked. "Well… He didn't mind you in his shower while the reason we could do this plan was because he doesn't like to shower with other people around" Tenten said. Hinata rolled her eyes. "I guess he wanted to see me suffer that bad hm" She mumbled.

"And I saw…." She bounced her head on the pillow and squealed. "Whyyyyy!" She whined. "You're at the age when it's okay to see it!" Tenten tried a disastrous attempt to comfort her as she patted her back. "But not his!" Hinata's muffled words sounded from the pillow.

"Anyway! Maybe you should just stop this. You two are taking this too seriously" Tenten said, grabbing the pillow and pulling it away from her. "But!" Hinata said as she tried to snatch it back again. "He started it! And look what he – _atchoo_! – did!" Hinata said, and she quickly grabbed a tissue to wipe her nose with. "He warned you didn't he?" Tenten said, and Hinata glared at her. "You really think I'd listen to him? Geez why do you keep picking his side!" Hinata said and she finally snatched the pillow back again.

"I'm not picking sides! It's just that it's useless to keep continuing this. He'll –" Tenten quickly closed her mouth but Hinata was already looking at her with suspecting eyes. "You were going to say 'he'll win anyway', weren't you?" She said, glaring at her friend. "I w-wasn't!" though Tenten's attitude gave her away already. "You!" Hinata threw the pillow in her face and folded her arms. "I'll show you!" She said, and she grabbed Sasuke's file from the table.

oOo

On Monday, Hinata still had a cold but it wasn't as bad anymore. She went to class as usual and had a peaceful day without seeing Sasuke. After lunch, she had some free time before her next classes so she decided to go to the roof to check the weather.

"Aah!" She stretched her arms and enjoyed the fresh breeze. Even though it was autumn already, today was a nice sunny day with a cloudless blue sky. She froze when she heard a moan and she blinked a few times. What was that? Hinata was confused when her feet were moving on their own. No, don't look don't look! But she went there and looked around the corner. It was no one other than the vice president Ino, wrapped in an embrace with some guy she didn't know, making out as if their lives depended on it. Hinata gasped and the two broke apart. "Oh s-s-sorry!" Hinata yelped and she quickly ran away. Ino who had her hair in a mess cursed and chased after her, but Hinata was long gone before she reached the staircase.

"What now?" Shikamaru who appeared behind her asked. "I don't know. Just leave it to me" Ino said, and she fixed her hair that was still messy. "I thought you said no one ever came here during this hour" She said, placing her hands on her hips. "I guess we were just unlucky" Shikamaru said, and he stuck his tongue out.

oOo

Hinata didn't mean to bust their lovey-dovey make out session, but wasn't Ino dating Sasuke? Tenten did say it was just a rumor though… But still. After class she and Tenten split up because she had some homework to do at the library. "I'll see you tomorrow" She said, and she turned to head for the library. Just as she was walking through the corridor, someone suddenly grabbed her hand. "Eh?" Hinata squeaked in surprise.

"We need to talk" Ino whispered, and she dragged Hinata into the girls' bathroom. She checked if no one was there while Hinata stood there awkwardly, and she finally turned to face her. "Look, I'm sorry about what you saw earlier" Ino said, but Hinata shook her head quickly. "Nonono I'm the one who's sorry for interrupting…" She mumbled. "But can I please ask you to keep this a secret?" Ino asked with begging eyes. "Uh… sure! But why?" She asked. "Yeah my boyfriend hates gossip and we just would like to keep it quiet as much as possible. He thinks it's troublesome if everyone knows" She said. "Because of the rumor that I'm dating Sasuke, no one's suspecting us. His friends think he's dating a girl from another school" Ino explained.

"Ohhh…" Hinata nodded as if she understood. To her, keeping it secret seemed more troublesome than not to but whatever. "Are you okay with that rumor?" She asked slowly. "Well yeah, it's the perfect cover. And I would _never_ date him so it's not a big deal" Ino laughed. Hinata didn't know why her heart suddenly felt a bit lighter. "So you don't like him at all?" She asked, and Ino shook her head. "I know it may look like I do, but the way I act like that around him is because…" She leaned forward. "…He's scary!" She whispered, and Hinata giggled softly. "I know right" She said.

After having made another friend who she could gossip about Sasuke with, Hinata finally left to do what she had to do. Ever since that day, Ino would greet her in the halls friendly. Hinata always thought she looked a bit bitchy but she wasn't like that at all.

"Since when do you know each other?" Tenten asked when Ino greeted Hinata as they passed by. "Oh we studied together in the library the other day" Hinata lied. "I see…" Tenten replied. They were just leaving the cafeteria after lunch and were looking for a nice spot outside to hang out until their next class which was 5th period.

"Oh! Look who we have there" Tenten whispered when they noticed Sasuke chilling on a bench. He was laying down with his eyes closed, peacefully enjoying the sunny weather. Tenten looked at Hinata and raised her eyebrows. "I thought you wanted me to stop?" Hinata asked. "Sorry! I don't know what I want. But this seems like an ultimate chance!" Tenten said. "Just leave this to me" Hinata said with a smirk.

She tiptoed towards the bench and first bent down behind it. She carefully looked if he was asleep. Tenten looked from afar and wondered what she was up to. Hinata then took a pen and carefully moved so she was right in front of him. She used the pen to draw doodles on his face and froze when he stirred in his sleep. When he didn't wake up, she finished her painting, shot a picture of him as a trophy and quickly hurried back to Tenten. "Done" She said proudly. "You really are becoming good at this" Tenten said with a grin. "Now, let's go".

oOo

Sasuke felt eyes stare at him and noticed people laughing when he walked to his classroom. What the hell was going on? He shrugged and entered the classroom for his biology class. His classmates were laughing and giggling as well and he frowned in confusion.

"Looking good, Uchiha!" Kakashi, his teacher, commented. He looked at the window and saw his reflection in it. He had circles around his eyes, hearts on his forehead, a Pikachu on his right cheek and 'idiot' on his left cheek. "Wah!" He brought his hands to his face and quickly hurried out of the classroom. "Hinata…Hyuuga!" He cursed.

"Hahaha I heard you looked funny Sasuke? Would have loved to see that" Naruto said laughed when they ran into each other after class. "Shut up idiot" Sasuke said. They exited the university and he then noticed the guilty girl. She stood outside, probably waiting for someone. "Naruto, come with me" Sasuke said with a smirk, and a confused Naruto followed him to where Hinata stood. "Naruto" He said, and Hinata looked up at the two in confusion, her cheeks getting their red color as she saw Naruto. "Allow me to introduce you…" Sasuke grinned and Hinata looked at them with wondering eyes. "To the girl who's been giving you your candies" He said, and he patted Naruto's back. Hinata blushed even more and wanted to punch or kick Sasuke sooo badly. But not in front of Naruto!

"Oh really?!" Naruto looked from Sasuke to Hinata. "It was really you?" Naruto asked happily. She was trapped. 'This really is a mean move Sasuke' She thought. "Eh y-yes" She admitted. "I'm your fan you see!" She tried to save herself. "My fan? Wah I have a fan!" Naruto grabbed her hands and Hinata felt like she would explode. "Why don't you come see our match on Saturday?" He suggested, and Hinata looked at him with big eyes. "R-really?" She asked. "Yeah! I would love to have a fan watch me" Naruto laughed, and Hinata blushed at his cute smile. "I eh... o-okay! I would love to!" She said with a smile.

Sasuke watched the two with a glare. This is not what he had planned. "Oh I gotta catch my bus, I'll see you on Saturday Hinata!" And Naruto was gone. Hinata stood there blushing like an idiot. He knew her name… He invited her for their match! She then noticed Sasuke who still stood beside her, glaring at her.

"You're lucky I managed to save myself or you would've been dead" Hinata said. Just when Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, Tenten who Hinata had been waiting for arrived. "Sorry for the wait!" She said. She glanced at Sasuke and looked at Hinata in confusion. "Let's go" And ignoring Sasuke, Hinata took Tenten's hand and they left the school grounds together.

"What was that about? Was he angry about what you did to his face?" Tenten asked. "It doesn't matter! You know what just happened? Naruto invited me for their basketball match on Saturday!" Hinata said excitedly. "He did?! Explain me everything Hinata!".

oOo

It couldn't be Saturday fast enough for Hinata. She had hoped Tenten would be able to accompany her but she had her part-time job. A bit nervous, Hinata tried to make herself pretty. She never used make-up but today she did. She put her long hair in a ponytail and grabbed her cutest clothing. She had to show off a bit for Naruto of course.

When she arrived at the gym hall at school, Naruto immediately walked up to her to welcome her. "You came!" He said happily, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a nice spot at the side. "Sit here, you can see very well from here" He said, and Hinata nodded with a blush. She glanced at the basketball team and recognized Sasuke, her classmate Kiba, and Ino's secret boyfriend.

"Today we are up against Suna University" Naruto explained and he checked the time. "They should be here any minute" He said, and he turned to warm up with the others again. "You look cute by the way!" He said, and Hinata blushed crimson red. Sasuke rolled his eyes. When the other team arrived and everyone was chatting a bit before the match would start, Sasuke made his way to Hinata and cocked an eyebrow. "What?" Hinata asked with a disgusted face. "This is a basketball match. Not a club" Sasuke said, his eyes scanning her outfit and face. Hinata stuck her tongue out at him and decided to ignore him. Instead, she followed Naruto with her eyes and smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to the team.

"Okay, Suna University versus Konoha University… start!" The coach whistled and the match began. Hinata was enchanted by Naruto's movements. He looked so cool! She watched him with a smile and cheered whenever he had the ball. They did pretty well and within a couple of minutes they were already 4 points ahead.

While running, Sasuke noticed Hinata who was silently cheering for Naruto who had the ball. She really looked like she was in love. How irritating! "Sasuke idiot!" Because Sasuke had been staring at Hinata he was too distracted to catch the ball Naruto just passed, and with speed the ball flew over him, right into Hinata's direction. It hit her head and she fell backwards.

"HINATA!" Both Naruto and Sasuke called out, and they ran towards her. "Damn she's unconscious. I'll bring her to the infirmary" Naruto said. "No I can do it" Sasuke said. "I threw that ball" Naruto said. "I missed that ball" They stared at each other but their coach Iruka whistled and they looked up. "Both of you just continue the match! I'll take her to the infirmary" He said, and he lifted Hinata's body with ease and walked away. "What's your relationship with her?" Naruto asked in confusion as they headed back to the middle to continue the match. Sasuke didn't reply and sped up his pace. He had no time for this…

After the match, Sasuke quickly slipped out to check on Hinata. He entered the infirmary and noticed she was alone. "Who's there?" She asked. He opened the curtains and revealed himself. "Oh, you" She looked disappointed.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked. "I'm okay, thanks for your concern" Hinata said with a smile. Just when Sasuke smiled back and opened his mouth to reply, the smile on her face suddenly disappeared and she glared at him. "You really expected me to say that? What are you doing here? I don't need you to be concerned" She spat at him. "You hate me that much?" Sasuke asked, glaring back. "I don't hate people for no reason, but you made me hate you from the moment you talked to me" Hinata said. "Don't you know it's your own fault?" Sasuke asked. "It was you who couldn't handle an accident normally" Hinata said.

They stared at each other for a moment with angry faces, but Sasuke knew she might be right a little… He had been too concerned about his own trouble and paying her back for missing the student council meeting... "Look, I…" Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Hinata? Are you awake?" It was Naruto's voice. Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widened. "Go away! He can't know you were here!" Hinata asked. "Well for your information, he's standing right over there and no way could I pass him unnoticed" Sasuke said. "Hide here! Under the bed" Hinata hissed. Sasuke couldn't believe he was listening, and he walked around the bed, bent down and hid under it. "And be quiet" Hinata hissed.

"Y-yes I'm awake!" Hinata said. Naruto opened the door and smiled at her. "Are you okay?" He asked, and Hinata blushed. "Y-yes, it's nothing much" She said, rubbing her head shyly. "I see… I'm so sorry, I invited you here and got you injured too because of me" Naruto said. "It wasn't your fault!" Hinata quickly said. "It was" Sasuke noticed Naruto's feet coming closer and then felt the bed creek down a little. Naruto sat down on the bed now… What the hell? "Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"I was so worried" Naruto admitted. "The way you always left candies in my locker… it always made me really happy" He said, and he smiled at her. "I was afraid something would happen to you" He said, and Hinata's cheeks were burning. "It wasn't a big d-deal! I f-faint pretty fast so…" Hinata played nervously with her hair. "Can I make up for it?" He asked, and Hinata looked at him with questioning eyes. "W-what do you mean?" She asked. "I'll treat you to a drink" He said happily.

Sasuke felt like he had to puke. Was he asking her out?! He noticed Hinata's bare foot that had been dangling off the bed in his sight. From the way it moved, he could notice she was nervous. "A d-drink?" Hinata asked. "Y-you don't need to… r-really…" She stuttered. "I want to" Naruto smiled. Sasuke reached out and closed his fingers around Hinata's ankle, firmly holding her foot in place.

Suddenly wondering what was going on down there, Hinata got distracted and she swallowed. "A d-drink eh, you mean go together s-somewhere?" She asked. Was this really happening?! Sasuke smirked and dragged his finger down the soft skin of her sole. He felt her foot jerk at the touch and grinned, knowing his plan would work. Hinata suddenly froze at the sudden feeling and she bit her lip. "Uhm yes that's what I meant" Naruto said awkwardly. "What's wrong? You wouldn't like to?" He asked.

Sasuke was now softly tickling her foot, scribbling his fingers up and down her sole and his index finger paying extra attention to her little toes. "Ehehe – I – hehe I'm sorry" Hinata broke down in a giggle fit and she tried desperately to pull her foot free without Naruto noticing the situation. "Oh I'm sorry… It must have looked like a funny attempt to ask you out" Naruto said with an offended face. "No r-really I'm sorry eehehehee!" Hinata bent down and covered her face with her hands to muffle her giggles. "It's okay… I guess it was" Naruto said, and he smiled. "N-no hahaha it w-wasn't!" Hinata wiped her tears and continued laughing. "I understand! I'll find another way to try again. But I meant what I said!" Naruto said, and he got up from the bed again. "Think about it okay? I would like to go somewhere together" He winked at her and Hinata who was muffling her giggles nodded at him. He then left the room and Hinata removed her hands and laughed continuously.

"You j-jerk hahaha you – ah! Hehe stop it now!" Sasuke let go of her foot and she kicked him hard. "Ouch!" He got up from under the bed with his nose bleeding. "Look what you did!" He said, quickly grabbing some tissues. "No look what _you_ did! He was asking me out and – why did you have to do that?" Hinata asked, her face still bright red from the earlier laughing fit.

"Payback is a bitch" Sasuke said. "You're the one who had to go and mess with my face the other day" He said with a glare. "So now it was my turn again. And do you really think he was asking you out? He doesn't like you, he's just happy he's got a _fan_" Sasuke said. "You!" Hinata clenched her teeth. "Leave now before I get out of here and give you another one of those" She pointed at his bleeding nose.

"Just what the hell is your problem?!" Sasuke asked as he wiped the blood with the tissues. "You are!" Hinata said. "You made yourself my problem the moment you dared to put that disgusting bug on me and embarrass me in front of the whole school" Hinata replied angrily. "I only did the second part because you had to embarrass me in the cafeteria first" Sasuke argued. "You had the recordings anyway, you probably would've done it even if I didn't shove your face in the spaghetti" Hinata spat back.

"We could've left it with just that episode! You're the one who had continue with those childish pranks" Sasuke answered angrily. "You think I'd really let you off after doing that to me? You ruined my reputation!" Hinata squeaked. "What reputation?" Sasuke mocked, and Hinata angrily got out of the bed and sped towards him. He caught her and dragged her back to the bed again. "What were you gonna do? I won't let you kick me again" He pinned her down on the bed with force, both his hands holding her arms down and straddling her legs so she couldn't kick him. "Let go of me! Get off!" Hinata squirmed and shook her head. "You look like a wild banshee. Just keep still and listen" Sasuke said, and after a few more attempts to escape Hinata finally did so. "Now what?" She asked, looking up at him and trying to catch her breath.

Before Sasuke could say something, someone suddenly entered without knocking and they both looked up in shock. Kiba stood by the door and watched the two with big eyes. "Your phone…. Was still there and went off…" Kiba slowly said, holding up Hinata's phone. Sasuke quickly got off her and Hinata got up as well, fixing her hair and clothes to appear as nonchalant as possible.

"Did I interrupt something?" Kiba asked and he gave Hinata her phone. "No you didn't! Just take this jerk away from me, please. He was harassing me" Hinata said, and Sasuke's eyes widened. "Really?! Sasuke you bastard!" Kiba grabbed Sasuke's arm and pushed him out of the room. "I'm sorry Hinata, I'll take care of him!" And they were both gone. Hinata moaned in exhaustion and lay down again.

Her heart was pounding like crazy. Was it because of just now? No it was probably still because of Naruto… But… Hinata blushed and closed her eyes. Sometimes she really couldn't understand that Uchiha at all.

oOo

Monday at school, the two ran into each other as they entered the school. "It's that bastard!" Hinata yelled. "Youuu!" Sasuke grunted. Both Tenten and Naruto had to grab their friends' arms so they wouldn't attack each other – it looked like they really were planning to.

"Calm down Hinata!" Tenten hissed. Hinata noticed Naruto's presence and quickly changed her attitude. "Oh N-Naruto-kun" She bowed at him as a greeting and smiled nervously. Naruto felt it was safe to let go of Sasuke again and stepped forward. "You don't like him?" He asked, and Hinata looked away. "We are just not on very good terms…" She said shyly.

"About the other day…" She started, but Naruto held up his hand. "Don't apologize! Just have lunch with me today and I won't be embarrassed anymore" He said, and he winked at her. "R-really?" Hinata blushed, and Tenten and Sasuke exchanged glances. Tenten noticed something in this guy's eyes… "Where's your class before lunch? I'll pick you up then" Naruto suggested. Tenten and Sasuke kept staring at each other until Sasuke averted his eyes. No way… Tenten was almost sure it was jealousy she saw in his eyes!


	5. Chapter 5: Two Losers

**AN: Reviewers thank you! I got a question about where Sakura is in all this. ****I was planning to let her appear in the story, but I'm just waiting until the right moment.**

**Like earlier said in the story, she's currently studying at a different college and out of the picture, but that doesn't mean she stays out :) I'm also not sure yet what her role will be and in what way she will support the story, but I'm thinking of it!**

**I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Two Losers**

* * *

"They look good together" Sasuke glared at Tenten and then continued staring at the pair. The cafeteria was overly crowded and somehow Tenten and Sasuke had ended up sharing a table together, quite close to where Hinata and Naruto were sitting. Tenten grinned at him.

"You jealous?" She asked. Sasuke looked at her and frowned. "Jealous? No way. I just didn't plan to hook them up" He said. "Then what did you expect to happen after introducing them to each other like that?" Tenten asked, nonchalantly resting her head in her hand and eating her lunch. When Sasuke said nothing she sighed. "Just because you hate her doesn't mean everyone does" She said. "Since when did you get so close with a brat like that anyway?" Sasuke asked, pointing at Hinata who was shyly chatting with Naruto. "She's not a brat Sasuke. She's probably the sweetest girl you ever met" Tenten said, but then she remembered that the only person Hinata wasn't nice to was Sasuke. "Yeah right" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I never knew you'd make it your hobby to bother innocent girls" Tenten said, and she got an irritated look from the guy again. "Innocent? You call her innocent?" He asked. "From what I have heard, you're the one who started it" Tenten said. "You're just as annoying as you were in high school" Sasuke stuffed his mouth full with the last bits of his lunch and left the table. Tenten giggled and turned back to look at Hinata and Naruto again. Hinata looked so happy!

"That was so much fun!" Hinata giggled when lunchtime was over. "Do you think he likes you?" Tenten asked. "I don't know… but he's so nice! I never believed I would ever talk with him like that" Hinata said. "Haha you should have seen Sasuke's face" Tenten laughed, and Hinata started to laugh as well. "Hahaha I bet he didn't expect Naruto to be so nice to me? He really doesn't know his own friend" Hinata said. "And guess what?" She asked, and Tenten shrugged. "We exchanged phone numbers…" She blushed and smiled in a cute way. "Oh my God! And you're doubting he likes you? I think he does!" Tenten pushed her playfully. "I don't know… He said it was so he could contact me whenever they would have a match again" Hinata said. "Haha who knows, maybe it's just an excuse and you might have something to thank Sasuke for later" Tenten giggled. "I wasn't planning to" Hinata laughed.

They then parted ways because Tenten was going to skip next period so she could go to work. Hinata had an hour left until next period so she went to the library and sat down on one of the sofas. She then noticed that she had forgotten her book, so she took her phone and decided to play some games. Sasuke who sat behind one of the computers noticed Hinata's familiar figure in the distance and his brains started producing ideas. It was his turn for his revenge… What should he do?

After 30 minutes, Sasuke was still working on his paper with a bored face and he gazed over the computer screen again at Hinata. She had fallen asleep! He looked around the library. There weren't many people, and the people that were there were either just like him sitting behind a computer, or sitting at one of the tables. He got up from behind the computer and sneaked towards her.

He bent down in front of her and studied her sleeping face. By looking at her like this, you'd almost think she was a cute girl. But nothing is what it appears to be. Sasuke looked at the phone that she held loosely in her hand. It was risky, but he quietly reached out and took it out of her hand. She frowned in her sleep but she didn't wake up. Sasuke sighed with relief and started to browse through her phone. He noticed Naruto's name as a recently added contact and he frowned. They exchanged numbers already? He checked to see if Hinata was still sleeping, and he then quickly clicked Naruto's name. He smirked and did the first thing that came to his mind: he changed the number into his own one. He chuckled and put the phone back on her stomach and under her hand.

He had to grab her hand softly and lift it a bit in order to move it under her hand again. Her eyes then shot open and his eyes widened in shock. Hinata bolted upright and gasped in shock. "W-what –" She looked at him with big eyes and then started to calm down. "Oh it's you. What did you do?" She asked with suspecting eyes.

"I wanted to pay you back for the doodles on my face, but you woke up already" Sasuke lied, and he got up again. Hinata watched him walk away and quickly took a tiny mirror out of her bag to check her face. He wasn't lying… He really had been too late. That was close! Sasuke smirked as he watched her check herself in the mirror. She believed it!

After a while, Hinata heard someone call Sasuke's name and she watched him walk away. She nonchalantly got up and walked towards the computer he was using. His stuff was still there and his account was still logged on. If this wasn't her chance to do something… She looked over her shoulder and quickly sat down. He had been working on a document with text she couldn't understand at all. And… He also had his Facebook open! Hinata looked over her shoulder once more and clicked it. She went to his profile and tried to think quickly of a dumb status to write. She then smirked and wrote:

'_I'm not sure if I'm straight…. Men are so attractive!'_

She posted it under his name and quickly left, her heart racing because of the adrenaline. She did it! She giggled cutely and she exited the library. When Sasuke came back it was almost time already, so he quickly closed his internet without noticing anything, logged off and left the library for his last class of the day.

When he entered the class people were giggling and staring at him. What now? Did he have something on his face again? He felt his face and watched himself in the reflection of the window again. There wasn't anything. He shrugged and sat down in his seat. Until the teacher would arrive, he decided to play a bit with his phone. When he opened his Facebook app he noticed a whole lot notifications and wondered what was going on. And then he saw his own status. His eyes widened and he actually blushed.

He felt the heat rise to his cheeks and not because of the status, but mostly because of the reactions! It already had over 20 likes, and it had comments like 'I knew it!', and 'we knew long before you did!'. Did people really think he was gay?! "You should have told me Sasuke! Is that why you don't shower with us?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to him. "Shut up!" Sasuke barked with a red face, and he removed his status. He didn't even need to think twice. Hinata Hyuuga was definitely the culprit. He would make her pay!

oOo

The next day, Sasuke went to school with one of the porn magazines he stole from his brother. He could imagine the embarrassed Hyuuga's face if she'd find this in her bag! When it was lunchtime he quickly went to the cafeteria and paid attention to the door to see if Hinata would come. And there she was! And like he had imagined for his plan, just like most people did she dropped her bag on a seat to reserve it, and then she stood in the line to buy her lunch.

Sasuke grinned and nonchalantly walked towards Hinata's reserved seat. And then with a quick motion he slipped the magazine out of his bag and put it into hers. Success! He whistled nonchalantly and walked away. No one saw him! He then joined his basketball teammates at a table that happened to be not very far away from Hinata's, anticipating to see the girl's reaction.

Hinata returned with her lunch, took her bag from her seat and sat down. Tenten came hurrying towards her, dropped her bag on one of the seats and hurried to apparently buy lunch as well. Hinata was now left alone and she looked like innocence itself as she ate her hamburger cutely while checking her phone. She then did as he hoped to see. She reached into her bag and searched for something. She felt the magazine, took it out and…

"Wah!" Hinata squeaked in surprise and dropped the magazine on the table in shock, and Sasuke never knew one's face could gain color that fast. "Wooo look what she has!" Someone called out, and with shaking hands Hinata tried to grab it and hide it, but someone already snatched it from her. "First a striptease and now this? You're getting bolder everyday Hyuuga!" Someone laughed, and Hinata's lips were trembling. "N-no y-you're wrong! That's not mine!" She squeaked, but it didn't take a while before other people turned their attention on her as well. "Hahaha that girl keeps surprising me!" Kiba laughed. Sasuke was smirking, Shikamaru watched the scene with an emotionless face and Naruto looked worried.

"She looks so upset. It must have been a prank" He thought aloud, and Sasuke glared at him. "Maybe she's just a pervert." He said. "Could be. It's always the quiet ones that are dirtiest" Kiba said. The laughing increased and the magazine landed back on Hinata's table.

Naruto got up and walked towards the helpless girl. Sasuke's eyes widened. Was he really…? "Hinata-chan!" He called out happily, and he grabbed the magazine. "Thanks for bringing it for me! And sorry for asking you such a thing" Naruto winked at her and Hinata blushed shyly. "N-Naruto-kun?" She asked nervously. People started to laugh harder and somehow Naruto had managed to get the attention to himself. But thanks to his popularity, it only turned into a joke and people were calling him a pervert. Naruto ignored everyone and sat down next to Hinata.

"You okay?" He asked, and he looked down for a moment because the naked lady on the cover of the magazine in his hands distracted him a little bit. "Y-yeah… You didn't need to do that" Hinata mumbled and she pouted. "Don't be crazy! Someone put this in your bag right?" Naruto asked. "I g-guess so…" Hinata nodded and Naruto grinned. "The person who did this will be punished in one way or another. What a bastard" He laughed. Tenten returned with her lunch and raised her eyebrows. Naruto greeted Hinata and walked away from her, shamelessly holding a porn magazine in his hand. What was going on? Tenten sat down and let Hinata explain the story.

"I can't even go buy my lunch or something happens!" Tenten sighed. "But good for you! He defended you. That sounds good" Tenten said, and Hinata smiled. "Y-yes…" She said and she couldn't help the rosy color that rose to her cheeks. Naruto was her hero!

After lunch Sasuke left the cafeteria and caught a glimpse of his blonde friend. He was standing outside the cafeteria, talking with Hinata. "I'm r-r-really sorry for j-just now… You d-didn't need to" Hinata fiddled with her fingers and was blushing like crazy. "That's okay! You looked so troubled! And friends should help each other out don't they?!" He patted Hinata's back and her expression grew stiff. _Friends_… Sasuke felt a beast roar inside him with victory and he smirked. She had just been friendzoned! Awesome! The upset expression was obvious but Naruto didn't notice it. That poor, poor girl.

Hinata waved at Naruto when he left for his class. The stiff smile on her face disappeared. Had she been getting her hopes up for nothing? But the way he acted was as if… She sighed. Of course he had always been extrovert like that, but telling her things like wanting to spend time with her and have lunch or a drink together was cruel. Wouldn't anyone misunderstand such behavior?

oOo

The next day it seemed that a rumor about Hinata and Naruto dating had spread around the school. It was because of everyone who witnessed the porn-magazine-incident and of course, who wouldn't jump to conclusions when that idiot Naruto faked that Hinata brought him such a vile magazine? Speculations about them having a sexual relationship and about them being fetishists were flying around everywhere and Hinata couldn't believe her ears.

"No way! Naruto sees us as friends! What should I do?!" Hinata grabbed Tenten's sleeve and shook her friend desperately. "H-hey hey, calm down!" Tenten shook Hinata off and put an arm around her shoulders. "In situations like this you could either ignore it or talk with him about it" She nodded wisely and Hinata swallowed. "Neither sounds good to me" She sighed. "Just do what makes you feel most comfortable" Tenten said, and they found their seats in class and sat down.

During class Hinata had a hard time ignoring the stares and whispers. She wondered if Naruto was having the same problem…? After a while she finally found the courage and decided to contact him through a text message. She hadn't made use of his number yet so she was very nervous. What should she write? She checked if the teacher didn't notice anything and then started to type a message.

'_Naruto-kun, thanks again for saving me yesterday. I'm sorry about the rumor, please don't mind it!'_ After having written that, Hinata stared at it for a long time. Not bad. And now what? Should she add kisses? Like… maybe just one 'X'? Or two or three? Or none? She decided to add '_X Hinata_' and quickly sent the message before she would change her mind. She was still disappointed about the fact that Naruto only saw her as a friend. But she couldn't blame him. They didn't know each other for that long yet. She should just do her best more if she ever wanted to become more than just friends. She was thinking so much about Naruto to even be angry at the suspected culprit Sasuke Uchiha who started it all.

Sasuke checked his phone and saw the message. He frowned at first but then remembered he had changed Naruto's number into his own one the other day! That sure could come in handy. When his lab partner poked him because he wasn't paying attention, he quickly put his phone back again and tried to think of a plan. It took him until the end of the class to come up with a master plan. With this he would make her regret ever standing up to the almighty Sasuke Uchiha.

oOo

When Hinata left the class she got a message and she hastily grabbed her phone. Naruto replied! _'Come to the roof, I'll be waiting ;)'_ Hinata blushed. To the roof? He wanted to talk? Was he angry? But the emoticon didn't make it seem like he was angry… She looked at Tenten who was still packing her bag but then decided to quickly leave without a word. She was so curious about what he would have to tell her!

The elevator took too long to come down so she hastily sped up the stairs. She was out of breath by the time she reached the top and she opened the door to the roof. "N-Naruto-kun?" She walked around for a bit but didn't see him. She then walked around the corner to the spot where Ino and her boyfriend had been making out the other day. "Naruto-kun?" She asked again.

She then suddenly felt someone grab her arm and she was pushed against the wall. She opened her eyes after clenching them shut in shock, and she saw that she was cornered by Sasuke. "Gotcha missy" He smirked and Hinata felt herself blush against her will. "Y-you! Why are you here? Where's Naruto-kun?" She asked. Sasuke wasn't planning on revealing his prank with the numbers yet because it might come in handy one more time, so he went straight to the point. "Naruto told me to send you the message he couldn't make it" Sasuke grinned at Hinata's disappointed face. "I bet you already got your hopes up for nothing hmm? Seeing you guys are just _friends_" Hinata's eyes widened. From the way he said it, she knew he overheard their conversation.

"What do you want Sasuke" She said with clenched teeth, looking up at him with an angry expression on her face. "Just wanted to shove it again in your face. Because as far as I know you see him as more than just a friend? Will you give up?" He asked. He had hit a nerve with this and she stomped on his toe, making him wince in pain. "Shut up! I won't! If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't even be friends with him yet so thank you very much! I have admired him from the day I saw him at the entrance ceremony when I entered here so don't you dare talk to me about giving up. I love him!" Hinata blurted out in almost one breath. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "Continue" He said teasingly. "I said I love Naruto-kun and no one's gonna change that" Hinata folded her arms.

"Does he know this?" Sasuke asked. "No he doesn't" Hinata replied. "Well then, now he does" Sasuke revealed his phone which he had used to record her words with and pressed a button, sending it to Lee of the broadcasting room. Hinata watched him with big eyes. He had to be joking. But a couple of seconds later Hinata heard her own voice through the speakers.

_"If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't even be friends with him yet so thank you very much! I have admired him from the day I saw him at the entrance ceremony when I entered here so don't you dare talk to me about giving up. I love him! I said I love Naruto-kun and no one's gonna change that_!_" _Sasuke had carefully recorded it, leaving his own voice out. Hinata stood there with wide eyes, her knees buckling. She flinched when the whole recording was repeating again.

"I told him to continue playing it. Might get him into trouble but this guy does everything for the almighty student council president" Sasuke smirked. When the recording began for the third time Hinata covered her ears with her hands. "Make it stop! Please!" She cried. Sasuke noticed how tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and he froze when the first ones rolled down her cheeks. He actually was a bit surprised to see her like this, and he stood there staring at her.

"Y-you jerk!_ I hate you!"_ Hinata pushed him and ran past him. She ran down the stairs and the sound of her own voice was horrifying. Up at the roof they couldn't even hear it very well, but the way it sounded through the school was terrible! Still a bit perplexed, Sasuke finally called Lee. "Make it stop" He ordered. Hinata sank down and sat on the stairs, sighing in relief when her embarrassing public confession came to its end. Sasuke had ruined it all. She would have been fine with just admiring Naruto from a distance forever. First the video and now this recording. Sasuke was making her into the idiot of the school! And especially... In front of Naruto! She sobbed and got up again. She dried her tears and tried to look as if she didn't care. She then left the stairwell and headed for the exit, ignoring the stares and giggles.

"Hinata-chan" She looked up and looked straight into Naruto's eyes. People around them were staring and she had a hard time ignoring them. "I didn't know…" He looked guilty and Hinata felt her cheeks burn. Hinata averted her gaze. "It's okay" She said, faking a smile, and she walked past him. She wanted to go home. She ran into Tenten at the school gates and she could see from her face that she heard it all. She was understanding and didn't ask her any questions. They just went home together and for the first time in her life, Hinata dreaded going to school the next day.

oOo

Hinata had officially become the center of attention. People who knew her would tell the people who didn't know her, and soon everyone knew that she was the owner of the voice that had made such an embarrassing confession the other day. Hinata didn't even think about a revenge plan against Sasuke. All she did now was avoid him.

"You haven't spoken to Hinata?" Sasuke asked Naruto when they were changing clothes in the dressing room. Naruto shook his head. "No why?" He asked. "Just because" Sasuke replied. "I have never been confessed to. I just don't know what to do" Naruto said. "So you're planning to just ignore her? She seems to be having a hard time" Kiba said, and Naruto shrugged. "What should I do? She's really cute and all, but I never knew she thought about me like that. I don't have feelings for her yet, so should I take the initiative now and see what it leads to? I really don't know" Shikamaru sighed when Naruto finished talking. "You're such a hopeless romanticus" He said. "Yeah I bet you already broke the girl's heart by not even replying to her confession so I wouldn't bother if I were you. You'd probably make it worse" Kiba said. Sasuke doubted that, but he wasn't going to help his hopeless romanticus- friends. They didn't seem to understand at all...

Days passed by and it seemed like their revenge game had really come to its end. It was easy for Hinata to avoid Sasuke because of their different departments, and she was always cautious in public areas like the cafeteria and the entrance. What disappointed her most was that she didn't hear anything from Naruto ever since.

And what disappointed Sasuke most was that he wasn't happy. He had won their game, Hinata left him alone and he didn't have to worry about his reputation or stupid pranks again. He had even convinced people through his speech as the student council president that he was totally straight, and that he left his Facebook open and someone posted the status for him. People still threw it as a joke to his head, but at least that misunderstanding was fixed.

Everything was back to normal again. So why wasn't he happy? Rather than a winner, he felt like a loser as well. Never had he longed this much for that girl's attention. What should he do to get it back?


	6. Chapter 6: Back in the Game

**AN: Sorry for putting Hinata through a hard time! Reading all the reviews I thought I may have been too harsh! I'll make sure she can get back at him before capturing his heart, you know ;) Next chappie's here! Straycat sweetie, thanks for inspiring me! **

**I admit there's not much action in this chapter but I'll make up for it in the next one, I promise! *got my ideas ready, I only need to write!* **

* * *

**Chapter 6. Back in the Game**

* * *

Tenten looked to her side and sighed. Hinata had returned to her old self, but the only change was that she was more insecure and shy than she was before. She was quiet again and just went with the flow. Even though it was just for a short period, Tenten missed the energetic side of her. It was so delighting to get to know such a side of the girl who sat always in the shadows. It was as if she had stepped in the light again and eventually chose to hide in the shadows again. And all that because of one guy?

Hinata went to study in the library and Tenten went home, so they separated ways. "Tenten! Is that you?" When Tenten exited the school gates she looked up and her eyes widened. "Sakura?! What are you doing here? It's been a while!" The two hugged and Sakura laughed. "I can't believe I run into you here!" She said. "But really what are you doing here?" Tenten asked with a surprised face, looking her up and down. "Our soccer team is running short on members and your college seems to have the same problem, so we decided to merge" She explained her sports outfit. "What, really?" Tenten asked, and Sakura nodded.

"We have practice here two times a week, and at our college one time a week" She said. "You sure practice a lot. But good to see you here, we kinda lost contact after the finals. What's up?" Tenten asked. "I would like to chat but I'm sorry, I really need to go now or I'll be late for practice! Do you live around here? Text me your address and I'll drop by after practice" Sakura said, and Tenten nodded. "Okay! See you later then!" She waved and went home.

oOo

Hinata had spent her whole day studying. First at school, then she ate dinner at home and then she continued studying again. By the time she checked the time it was already 10 pm, and she felt like going to bed early. She yawned and stretched and got up to change. Just when she had changed into her pajamas she heard the doorbell and looked up. "Hanabi?" They were home alone but her sister seemed to be asleep already.

Hinata went downstairs and opened the door. Before her stood an unfamiliar girl. "Yo! It's me, Sakura Haruno, former leader of the Sasuke fan club" She introduced herself, and Hinata blinked in surprirse. "Eh?" She asked. "I came to check who's been making Sasuke's life miserable and I thought I should make you pay" She said, folding her arms. Hinata stepped back with big eyes. "W-what?" Sakura followed her inside until she stood with her back against the wall. Sakura looked at her with a scary face and Hinata caught her breath. Right then the girl started to laugh and Hinata looked even more surprised.

"Just kidding!" She patted her shoulder, and right then Tenten appeared behind Sakura. Still laughing Sakura turned towards Tenten. "You were right! She's so cute!" She laughed. Hinata still couldn't understand all this. What was going on? "Sorry Hinata, sorry okay? It was just a joke! Let's go in, I wanted to introduce you to each other!" Tenten said, inviting herself in and closing the door. Hinata was a bit speechless but either way led the two of them to her room, awaiting explanation.

"I ran into Tenten at your school and stopped by at her place as soon as I finished soccer practice. She told me everything about you and Sasuke" Sakura explained, and Hinata looked from her to Tenten. "S-so you used to be the leader of Sasuke's fan club?" She asked, and Sakura giggled. "Well yeah, that part wasn't a joke. Yes I was. But don't take what I earlier said seriously! I hate him now" She nodded. "B-but why?" Hinata asked, though she could totally understand. Who wouldn't hate that jerk? "Well everyone knew he turned me down multiple times. But at the end of our final prom he… Well he kinda embarrassed me in front of everyone. I wouldn't like to talk about it, but it was horrible" Sakura said. "Yeah he's quite good at embarrassing peple…" Hinata mumbled. "That's why! You should continue what you were doing! You were doing an amazing job standing up against him!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly, grabbing her hands and looking her in her eyes. "B-but…" Tenten nodded and Sakura grinned. "You were really good Hinata! Tenten told me! I will help you!" She said.

Hinata looked at Tenten for support, but her friend nodded with a smile. "Please, do it again! He has to pay for what he did to us! I want him to suffer! If you do, I can help you with Naruto" Sakura offered. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked a bit sad the moment she heard that name. "I don't even know if I still want…" Sakura held her finger in front of Hinata's lips and gave her a strict look.

"Did you give it your all?" She asked. "Well…" Hinata hesitated, and Sakura repeated her question louder. "Did you give it your all?!" Hinata finally shook her head. "Then don't you dare give up or it was never love you felt for him!" Sakura said strictly. "I am good with talking, I'll see if I can do something about it" Sakura winked at Hinata and she smiled.

"In turn, please do anything that will make Sasuke suffer" Sakura said. Hinata finally finished hesitating and nodded. "Alright" She said with a smile. "Yay!" They united their hands and cheered.

So despite the fact that she had sworn not to get involved with that guy again, Hinata accepted the mission of getting in his way again. He couldn't do anything worse to her than he already did, right?

oOo

"Hinata this is it!" Hinata almost jumped in shock when Tenten entered the classroom full of energy. After drawing attention she quickly continued with a much quieter voice. "Look at this!" She dropped a leaflet on the table and Hinata took it. "They are recruiting members for the student council! You should join and kick Sasuke from his place!" Tenten whispered while Hinata read the leaflet.

"Are you serious? No way could I do that! Me, the student council president? Did you even think?" Hinata giggled. "Okay maybe that last one seems a bit difficult to achieve, but hey you could at least join and get on his nerves! It's a chance you can't ignore Hinata!" Hinata smirked at her excited friend. The one who used to be against her complot against Sasuke. "What makes you support this all of a sudden?" She asked curiously. Tenten's smile stiffened and she shrugged. "Can't I?" She asked. "Just wondering. Ah well, I'll think about it" Hinata said, and she put the leaflet in her bag. Right then the teacher entered and they started their class.

After class, Hinata took the leaflet out of her bag again and read it all over again. All they asked for was a motivation letter… Her writing skills happened to be very good. She could at least try? She smiled and put it back in her bag again. She had decided! After school she immediately went home so she could write the letter.

In the meanwhile in the student council office, Sasuke sat on his desk chair, spinning circles while he was in deep thoughts. Every week he had to go to the office to do his work. But his mind was somewhere else nowadays. How to get involved with that Hyuuga girl again? Despite not really understanding the reason, he really felt the need to. "Hinata Hyuuga…" He mumbled.

"Sasuke, here" Ino just entered and dropped some envelops in his desk. "What's this?" Sasuke asked, and Ino cocked an eyebrow. "The first applications, what else?" She laughed. "Ah, right" He really wasn't there with his mind. He studied the couple of envelops and one caught his attention. The name he had spoken aloud earlier was on it. No way. He grabbed it and opened it. Hinata Hyuuga wanted to join the student council. That was great! He wouldn't need to do anything and she'd just come to him! How easy. But… why would she want to? Was she plotting something? He skimmed through her motivation letter. She sure sounded like she knew what she was talking about. Maybe her motivation wasn't related to him at all? He frowned in confusion. Ah well, either way she had to join.

oOo

Two days later, Sakura decided to stop by the basketball dressing room on her way for soccer. She knew Naruto was the team captain there and she was going to keep her promise. She looked inside but there wasn't anyone. She shrugged and went to the soccer team's dressing room to change.

After training she was exhausted and headed back again. When she passed the basketball team's dressing room again she stopped when she noticed the light was on. Someone was there! She opened the door and stared at the bare back of the blonde team captain. She knew this was Naruto. "Eh? Who are you?" Naruto turned around but didn't seem uncomfortable.

"I was looking for you. My name is Sakura, a friend of Hinata" She said. "Oh" Naruto fell silent and Sakura noticed the guilt in his eyes. She folded her arms and looked at him as if she was going to give a lecture. "Why didn't you give her a reply?" Sakura asked. "Oh that…" Naruto said, trying to delay his answer. "Well?" Sakura asked. "She didn't confess directly –" "No excuses" Sakura interrupted, still with that teacher-look.

"Well fine I just don't know! I don't know what to do" He said. "What do you think of her?" Sakura asked. "Well she's cute" Naruto said. "And…?" Sakura asked. "And… cute. I don't know her very well yet" Naruto said. "Don't you want to get to know her?" Sakura asked. "I can guarantee it's worth a try. She's not only cute but smart, loyal and dependable as well" Sakura said, copying Tenten's explanation of Hinata.

She glanced down and she couldn't help but check out his muscled bare upper body. Her inner self scolded her for doing that and she quickly focused on his face again. "So I should just walk up to her and say 'Hi Hinata I'm sorry for the late reply but hey, let's give it a try after all?'" Naruto thought aloud. "You don't need to be embarrassed. That girl likes you more than you know" Sakura said. "Really?" Sakura noticed he was making up his mind and she smiled.

"You won't regret it" She said. "If you'll do, I'll treat you to a beer" She joked and she stuck her tongue out. "Haha alright. I hope you're right then" Naruto laughed, and he waved when she left the room. Hinata Hyuuga hmm. He couldn't deny he had been thinking about her recently. He just wasn't good with handling love. Maybe her friend's speech was the little push he needed?

The next day during lunchtime, Sasuke and Naruto stood in line together to buy lunch. "I think I'll go for Ramen today. What about you?" Naruto asked, but Sasuke shrugged coldly. "Dunno" He said, his eyes scanning the menu. "You should get the spaghetti" Naruto said with a laugh, and Sasuke glared at him. He had been avoiding the spaghetti ever since the day he had his face squashed in it. "Hehe oh!" Naruto caught a glimpse of Hinata in the distance. He handed Sasuke his money and walked away. "Get me the Ramen! I'll be right back" Sasuke's eyes followed him in confusion, and he was even more confused when he saw Naruto walk up towards Hinata. He said something, grabbed her hand and took her outside. Huh?

"I'm sorry!" Hinata was very surprised to see Naruto sincerely apologize to her. "I'm not used to… you know! I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry for not giving you a reply" Naruto apologized. Hinata figured this was Sakura's doing and smiled. "It's okay" She said sweetly. "And I apologize again! Can you please allow me to wait with my reply for a little longer?" When Hinata looked confused he stepped closer and smiled at her. "I think it might be a good idea if I got to know you better first" He said, and Hinata blushed shyly. "Y-yes…" She said so quietly that it was almost whispering. "Then, should we say we'd stop avoiding each other? Let's have lunch together" He winked at her and Hinata smiled. "Okay!".

Sasuke didn't believe he was looking at Hinata and Naruto eating lunch together once again. What the hell was going on? He pricked his fork in his omelet and sulked. "What about you Sasuke?" He looked at his fellow student council members he was sharing a table with and raised his eyebrows. "What?" He asked. Apparently, he had not been listening… "We were discussing the applications" Ino said and she rolled her eyes. "Oh right. I'm in for Hinata Hyuuga" He said. "You just said that as well and we were discussing the next one…" Ino said, and the others nodded. Woops. "Right. Sorry" He apologized. This was so troublesome.

The next day, an announcement was made on the screens that the following students had made it into the student council: 2nd year Haku Yuki, 4th year Kabuto Yakushi and 1st year Hinata Hyuuga. "I made it!" She whispered when she watched the screens. Tenten came running towards her and hugged her. "You did it! Awesome!" She cheered. Hinata laughed and wondered if it was because of her being on good terms with Ino. But she couldn't believe Sasuke approved of her! It had been a wild guess if he would. They read the screens again and Hinata swallowed. Right, she had to go to their office to introduce herself. She was now officially a member of the student council. If people only knew her real intentions…

So the members were all summoned to the office despite classes, and she felt nervous to meet the new people. Just when she was in front of the door, someone appeared behind her. "Hello there" What a beautiful girl. "Are you new as well?" She asked, and Hinata nodded. It probably looked obvious that she was nervous. "Me too" She reached out to shake her hand and Hinata quickly accepted. "I'm Haku, nice to meet you" Hinata mumbled her own name and bowed. They entered the office and were the last to arrive.

"Welcome! It's nice to meet you, new members" Ino said, and they all bowed. "Please take care of us" The older guy said politely. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi" He introduced. "My name is Haku Yuki" The pretty girl said. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said, and she exchanged quick glances with Sasuke. And so they met again. He grinned at her which made her cheeks flush. "Nice to meet you. We expect good work from you" Sasuke said calmly.

"Please sit down" They sat down and all members introduced themselves to the new members. After the introduction round, Ino grabbed some files and handed them out. "We always go on a camping trip to get to know each other well. Even though we only have four new members, we don't want to skip this time" She explained, and they all accepted the paper with information. "We know it's short day for the new members but it's planned next weekend. We expect you all to take part because it's for your sake, but please let us know if you can't. There's a small fee but it'll mostly be financed by the student council itself" She continued, and they all nodded.

Hinata looked around and smiled. She was relieved they appeared to be all nice and friendly people who didn't judge her because of the rumors. And then there was Sasuke. Their eyes locked and she couldn't hear Ino's words for a while. Yes, he was the reason she was here. She smirked, her old mischievous character returning again. This was going to be quite exciting!

oOo

Time started to fly and Hinata was starting to get busy. She still focused on studying, but now she also had a weekly get together with Tenten and Sakura to think of plans against Sasuke. She regularly ate lunch together with Naruto and talked with him a lot, and she had her first meeting with the student council. She also found out the pretty girl was actually a guy. Poor Haku! She felt guilty for mistaking it, but she couldn't blame herself. He sure looked feminine.

The older guy named Kabuto was a bit scary but he seemed smart. Hinata wondered why he only joined just now. Then you had the older members. Temari, she didn't know her very well yet but she seemed a nice girl. Konan was a beautiful young woman who seemed very mature. There was a bit of a fat guy called Chouji, a guy with a strange atmosphere called Sai, another strange guy called Shino and yet another strange guy without eyebrows. What was his name again…? Ah well. In total only 11 members. It looked like a strange bunch of people but they seemed okay.

On Friday they all gathered in front of the school to take the bus to the location of their camping trip. It was eleven in the morning and Hinata felt a bit nervous. It had been a while since she went on a trip like that. She and Sasuke made eye contact again and she turned away, trying to look arrogant. Until now she had managed to keep her cool around him. He couldn't see how excited she was about this trip!

Of course she had talked about lots of plans with Tenten and Sakura! There were so many things she could do while he was unknowingly asleep in his tent. Camping together was a nice way to start off her revenge game again. She smirked. Oh this was going to be fun.

After a nice chat with Haku and charmingly sleeping with her head against the window Hinata woke up when the bus came to its stop. "We arrived" Haku said, getting up from his seat and stretching out. "Okay!" Hinata followed everyone out of the bus and admired the view of the mountains. "We always go here. It's a fantastic place" Ino said and she winked. "It's beautiful" Hinata said as she looked around.

There was a lake – if only she could get Sasuke in there – a nice spot for their tents and a forest nearby. Her brains were doing their work, thinking of any nice opportunity to get Sasuke in trouble. She grinned. Just you wait Sasuke Uchiha!


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Guy

**AN: Like I said, I only needed to write because every single detail about the chapter was in my head already :) So here's a quick update! I have to come up with new ideas again from now on so I'm not sure when the next update will be, but your reviews support me to update fast so I'll do my best! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7. Bad Guy**

* * *

There were only few people crazy enough to go on a camping trip in autumn. Now the student council happened to be full of strange people Hinata couldn't consider normal. While they were setting up their tents she looked to her side. She would be sharing her tent with Haku, Ino with Konan, Chouji with Sai, Kabuto with Shino, Gaara with Temari and Sasuke alone.

When Haku walked away to drink some water Sasuke stopped by and cocked an eyebrow. "What?" Hinata asked when Sasuke shook his head. "Just because he looks like a girl doesn't mean he is. You are sharing with a _guy_?" He asked. "A very decent guy if you ask me. Look, there's a difference between a guy like that and a guy like you. Of course I would never share with you" She said, raising her chin. "As if I would with you" He mumbled, and he quickly walked away when Haku returned. "Everything okay?" He asked and he continued to help her building up their tent.

When everything was ready they gathered to prepare for the barbecue. Hinata was sent out to get wood together with Kabuto and Gaara (she remembered his name finally). Hinata felt both guy's eyes on her as they made their way to the forest. "You're the one from the video right?" Kabuto finally asked, explaining the staring. Hinata blushed and tensed. "Y-yeah" She finally said, and Kabuto chuckled. "How amusing" Hinata blushed even more and quickly sped up her pace in an attempt to avoid the older guy.

"Don't" Gaara warned Kabuto calmly, and he too walked faster, leaving Kabuto to walk in the back. "Hey!" Kabuto yelled. "Don't mind him" Hinata looked at Gaara and shook her head. Apart from Sasuke he was the last one she'd expected to be nice to her. "Thanks" She smiled. The rest of the wood searching happened in silence and they finally headed back after they found enough.

Sasuke looked at the trio who came walking back. Hinata and Gaara were walking side by side, and Kabuto walked behind them. Why did those two look so comfortable? He couldn't consider either of them very socially stable, but there they were and there wasn't an awkward or tense atmosphere. And why was Kabuto staring at Hinata's behind? Sasuke actually didn't like the idea of that girl being involved with so many guys.

Shino offered help and she gratefully handed the basket over to him so he could carry it the remaining couple of meters. Sasuke noticed their hands slightly touching and his eye twitched. Something was definitely wrong with him. Everything became noticeable. "S-sai-kun, do you need some help?" Hinata asked the poor guy who was left alone to build the barbecue because Chouji was too busy snacking some potato chips and the others were chatting. '-_Kun'_?!

With every action of hers Sasuke felt himself getting more annoyed. And then he got annoyed because he was annoyed. And annoyed because he was annoyed that he was – never mind. But he wasn't amused.

"What are you staring at?" Ino asked, and Sasuke snapped back when she poked him. "Nothing. Let's get ready" He mumbled. They prepared the barbecue and then gathered to eat together.

Hinata felt that she really clicked with Haku and Shino, and with Ino of course. Konan and Temari were nice but somehow they made her feel a bit inferior. She was sure that wasn't their intention but Hinata couldn't help herself. Something about Kabuto was still scary. The way he looked at her sent chills down her spine. Gaara and Sai were quite nice and she thought Chouji was the only one with a sense of humor. Overall, not a bad group to be with despite her intentions.

She looked at Sasuke who silently ate his meat. The first plan was to invade his tent at night – how fortunate that he was sleeping alone – and to drag him together with his airbed into the lake. Tenten said that the same trick was played in a movie and that it would be awesome if she could do it too. It was a bit risky though, so she had to make sure he wouldn't wake up. She felt the sleeping pills in her pocket and tried to think of how she would do this. After the barbecue they sat together and chatted until it got dark.

"We ran out of beer" Kabuto said, and a light bulb went off in Hinata's head. "I'll go get some!" She ran towards the place they had their cooling bags stored together with the food and drinks, and she quickly looked behind. No one was looking. She opened one of the beer bottles, squashed one of the pills so it became powder and dropped it into one of the bottles. That one was Sasuke's! She left the others closed and brought them along. "Here" She casually handed Sasuke the bottle and then gave everyone else one as well. Sasuke didn't notice his one was the only one that was open and immediately took a sip. Hinata grinned and sat down again.

"Hey hey, is it true you guys always camp out here?" Kabuto asked. "Yeah, why?" Ino asked. "Don't you know it's said that ghosts haunt around lakes that are near the mountains?" Kabuto asked. Hinata and Chouji froze but the other ones remained calm. "Seriously? We never saw one" Temari said, and the others nodded. "Just saying. You never know" Kabuto said with a scary face. "Speaking of ghosts…" Ino smirked, and right then the ghost stories started. Hinata had to admit she hated ghost stories. But somehow it was convenient as well. Maybe they wouldn't even suspect any of them if Sasuke would be floating on the lake later. She grinned as she watched him drink his beer calmly. Good night Sasuke.

Sasuke was indeed the first to become tired and he went to his tent before everyone else. "Well, let's follow his example then" Ino said as she yawned. "I guess" Sai yawned as well and they got up. "Rookies may clean the mess" Temari mumbled and they all left. Hinata, Haku and Kabuto were left behind and they went to do as they were told.

"Aren't you afraid? If you are, you can come over to my tent. Got plenty of space" He smirked and Hinata decided to ignore him. "Here let me help you" Haku said when Hinata walked towards the lake with her arms full. They washed the plates and cleaned the rest of the mess. "Alright, good night" Kabuto sang, and he went to his tent. Haku and Hinata exchanged glances and Hinata giggled. "What a creep" She whispered. "Kinda" Haku replied. And then they left for their tent as well.

They talked a bit before going to sleep, and Hinata decided to wait until Haku was asleep. When she heard his deep breaths after a while she slowly got up and tiptoed towards Sasuke's tent. Being as quiet as possible she opened the tent and peeked inside. She reached her foot inside and gave him a small kick to test if it the sleeping pill worked. When he didn't react she gave a harder kick, but he didn't woke up. Fast asleep! She grinned and entered the tent. She grabbed the end of his airbed and started to drag him outside.

"Oof" She sighed, that was heavy. With all her might she pulled him out and after dragging him for a while she paused to rest for a bit. "Phew" She stretched her back and breathed out. "What are you doing?" She jumped in shock and turned around. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Ino standing there with a flashlight, but she still was pretty busted. Ino let the flashlight fall on the snoring Sasuke and back on Hinata who was catching her breath. She didn't expect the sudden giggle fit. Ino covered her mouth with her hand and tried her best not to laugh out loud. "Oh my God" She laughed. "Need help?" She asked, and Hinata raised her eyebrows in surprise. Really?! So eventually they were both dragging Sasuke's bed towards the lake. When the bed touched the water they both moved behind it and pushed the last part. And off he went. Ino was still giggling hysterically and Hinata couldn't hold it in any longer either. "You owe me explanation Hinata" Ino laughed. "Hehehe I'm afraid so!" Hinata laughed.

They ended up watching Sasuke float around for a bit while Hinata told Ino about her and Sasuke. Ino was understanding and Hinata was glad to have her on her side. When they got tired they both returned to their tents, excited to see Sasuke's reaction in the morning.

oOo

The next morning Hinata woke up to roaring laughter. Haku was out of bed already and she quickly put on a sweater and went outside. "Why is Sasuke on the water?! Oh my God!" Temari and Chouji were laughing loudest but the others seemed amused as well. Hinata smirked. It looked hilarious. He was still sleeping and oblivious to the fact that he was floating on the lake. "How did this happen?" Konan asked calmly. "Told you it's haunted here" Kabuto said.

Sasuke groaned and stretched. Why was it so cold? He then heard laughing voices. They sounded far away... He slowly opened his eyes and saw… the sky? Where was the top of his tent? Did it get blown away by the wind? He sat straight and only then noticed the horrifying fact that he was on the water. His eyes widened and he looked at the camping side that was greatly separated from him by a lot of water that was in between them. Everyone was standing there and waving at him.

"Sasuke!" They called out. "WAH" The shock came a bit late and he made the horrible mistake to stand up. "No Sasuke!" Konan warned. But there he went. With a loud splash he fell into the water and Hinata and Ino weren't the only ones with tears in their eyes from laughing so much. Hinata had recorded it all with her phone too, and she was going to treasure this forever. Everyone was still laughing while Sasuke was swimming towards the shore, and by the time he finally reached them Shino and Sai quickly helped him to get out. Sasuke huffed and shivered from the cold. His eyes glided over everyone and the way he glared made everyone abruptly stop laughing. His eyes paused on the only one that could have been responsible for this. She looked as innocent as always.

"Now don't glare at us" Temari said, and she started to laugh again. "I guess you're not very favored by the ghosts here" Kabuto laughed. Sasuke glared at them once again and then grumpily headed towards his tent. He knew bloody well that this wasn't the work of ghosts. Hinata Hyuuga… He would gladly accept that their game was on again!

To his dismay, Kabuto was ordered to get into the water to get Sasuke's bed out. "You're a genius Hinata" Ino whispered, and Hinata giggled. A trip through the forest up the mountain was planned later that day. It took Sasuke and Kabuto a while to get ready but in the end they began their long walk. Sasuke kept glaring at the girl who was walking alongside Sai. How could she go that far! He had to make sure she'd pay double the price.

After walking a while the whining began. Chouji whined about not bringing enough food, Gaara whined that Chouji had to shut up, Temari whined that the wind was too cold, Sai whined that he was tired, Kabuto whined that he was thirsty and Hinata whined that she had to go to the bathroom. "Agh fine guys!" Ino finally said when they reached a place with water. "We are taking a break right here. Those who need to, do what you have to do. We'll be resting here for a couple of minutes" Ino said.

Sasuke watched Hinata hurry into the bushes. He remembered her earlier whines about wanting to go to the bathroom and he smirked. This was a very naughty thing to do but okay. She left him no other choice. He nonchalantly looked if anyone was looking, but everyone was too busy with themselves so he decided to quietly follow her. Hinata went as far away as possible to find a nice private spot. When she didn't hear everyone's voices anymore she decided that she had gone far enough and that this would be a nice place. She unbuttoned her pants and squatted down to relieve herself. Pheww, finally!

Her heart sank when she heard a click-sound and she looked behind. Sasuke stood behind her and had just made a picture of her bare behind while she was peeing. "EEeeee!" Hinata panicked and quickly pulled her pants back on – gross! – and she sped towards Sasuke to reach for his phone. "DELETE IT!" She squeaked in panic. If this was spread around the school she could better transfer to another one. After the video and her public confession, this picture would be the bomb.

Sasuke backed away with his phone high above his head. "Nope nope" He said while Hinata jumped and reached for his phone. "Delete it!" She repeated. "How about no? The guys would love this one" He smirked and Hinata's eyes widened. "You can't!" Sasuke was caught off guard and Hinata made a high jump. She snatched his phone from him and backed away. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't find out fast enough how his phone worked, so she decided to go for a run. "Hey! Damn it!" Sasuke chased after her while Hinata hysterically tried to find and remove the picture, which was not easy while running. She gasped and suddenly stopped running when she found herself on the edge of the mountain, only just managing not to fall off. But then Sasuke came speeding towards her and he wasn't fast enough to realize the reason she stopped. He bumped into her and they tumbled down the mountain together.

They both instantly decided to cling to each other, Hinata's arms tightly around Sasuke's middle and his around hers as they rolled down the steep mountain. Hinata was sure she was going to die as the continuous falling wouldn't stop. Without thinking Sasuke held her tightly against him to prevent her from getting hurt as much as possible, and they were both close to unconscious when the rolling finally came to its stop. With a final bump they ended on the ground, Sasuke on top of Hinata who cringed in pain.

"You okay?" He huffed after a while. He felt a sharp pain in his arm but he thought they were lucky to be alive. He looked up the mountain they had been rolling down from. His eyes widened at the distance. They _really_ had been lucky. "My leg" Hinata moaned, and Sasuke looked down at her bleeding leg. She had probably scratched it open by either a rock or a branch, but it sure looked painful. "And I think I sprained my wrist when you landed on top of me. Agh – you should let the girls be on top! Ouch" She moaned, and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "That's bold Hinata" He said, deciding to throw a joke in it despite their bad luck. "Not like that!" Hinata said with a blush. "Now get off me" She sighed. Sasuke groaned in pain as he lifted himself with his arms and got off her.

He picked up his phone and was relieved it wasn't broken, but there wasn't any connection because of their location. He looked up when he heard Hinata sigh in pain. He quickly sat beside her and looked at her leg. "This is all your fault you know, if you –" "Be quiet" He mumbled, and she obeyed. Hinata gasped in surprise when he suddenly ripped off the bottom of his shirt.

"W-what…" She watched with wide eyes how he ripped the piece of shirt in two again. He used the smaller part to clean her wound and she flinched. "Ouch" She gasped. "Sorry, just stay still for a bit" Sasuke wiped the last bits of blood away and then used the bigger part of the ripped shirt as a bandage. "There" Hinata couldn't help but stare at him thankfully. "Thanks…" She mumbled, forgetting her anger for a moment. Her eyes wandered off to his arms. They were full of scratches but other than that he looked fine. "I guess we've been lucky" Sasuke said, looking up the mountain again and saying what Hinata had just been thinking. They could've made a pretty bad smash but… She blushed when she remembered their tight embrace as they fell. It was thanks to that that they didn't get hurt badly. She could've broken her neck or hurt her head if it wasn't for him who had protected her. But then again, it was all his fault that they fell down. It was all so double!

"So… and now what" Sasuke said. "We can't call anyone" Hinata said, taking her phone out of her pocket and noticing that they couldn't connect to the network as well. "Well, we did end up pretty low anyways. Let's see if we can find the road from here. Someone might be able to help us. Come" He reached out to help her stand. Hinata looked at her wrist that hurt and decided to use her left hand to grab his hand, but the moment she stood she hopped a bit on one leg before falling back down again.

"Geez" Sasuke chuckled and moved towards her, turned and bent down. "Get on my back" He said. "Come on" He said when she hesitated with a blush. With a bit trouble she managed to climb on his back, and he got up. "Do you even eat?" He asked, meaning she was light as a feather. Hinata was still blushing silently as he started walking with her on his back. She vaguely remembered the reason they fell down in the first place.

"Did… Did you see it all?" She asked shyly. She wasn't even angry anymore. Just thankful for the way he treated her despite his jerkiness. "Only from the back" Sasuke smirked, and he felt her drop her head on his shoulder. "Ah come on, you saw all of me" He joked, and Hinata made a weird noise in embarrassment. "Promise me you'll remove the picture" She said. "If you'll be a good girl I might" Sasuke joked, and Hinata growled. It slowly got darker and Hinata was wondering if Sasuke wasn't tired. "Do you think they're looking for us?" She asked. "Probably. But it can't be helped hmm" Sasuke answered. After walking for quite a while Sasuke smiled when he noticed the road. "There's the road! We made it" He said, and Hinata who had been leaning her head tiredly on his shoulder the whole time looked up. "Finally!" She whispered.

The sudden transition from the grass and plants to the hard road made Sasuke wobble a bit, and Hinata held tightly onto him. Sasuke grinned and continued walking. "Now let's see if there's some life out here" He walked down the road and they both hoped they'd something before late night. Sasuke felt and heard Hinata's stomach growl and chuckled.

"What? Aren't you hungry?" Hinata mumbled in embarrassment. "I'm okay" Sasuke said. So he didn't eat much hm… "Hey look at that" After a while Hinata looked up and they saw a small house in the distance. "We made it!" She said with a smile. "Yeah" Sasuke sped up his pace and they were delighted to see that it was a small inn for mountain travelers. An old man greeted them when they entered and he came hurrying towards them when Sasuke set Hinata down. She still leaned onto him so she didn't have to put weight on her hurt leg. "Oh my, what happened?" The old man asked. "We kinda got in an accident" Sasuke explained. "Is it possible for us to stay here?" He asked, and Hinata gave the man a hopeful look. "I only have one room left. If you don't mind to share it, you can" He said with a worried look. Sasuke and Hinata exchanged glances. "We don't mind" Sasuke said. Didn't they? Hinata wasn't sure if she did or didn't, but she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks already by just the thought of sharing a room with him.

The man gave them their key and talked about preparing something to eat for them before Sasuke picked up Hinata again to carry her upstairs. "So you can be gentle after all" Hinata said when he set her down in their room. "Maybe" Sasuke chuckled. They scanned the room. There was one bed, big enough for two but no way… "Let me take the bed" Hinata sat down on the bed with a smile. "What about me then?" Sasuke asked. "There's an extra blanket over there" Hinata pointed behind them. "You want me to sleep on the floor?" Sasuke asked. "Well I don't think it'll be good for my leg if I do" She said. Sasuke sighed. What a woman. "Fine" He grunted and he rolled his eyes.

Hinata leaned on her hand but then winced in pain. "Ouch" She looked at her wrist that had swollen a bit. "Let me look" Sasuke sat down on the bed and grabbed her hand. Hinata felt herself blush again and she bit her lip nervously. She gasped in pain when he felt her wrist. "You sprained it badly" He mumbled. "Hold on" He left the room and Hinata sighed. Sharing a room with Sasuke... She felt nervous, and also confused because of her mixed feelings about him. She wouldn't forgive him for all he had done to her, but the way he acted to her... She just couldn't stay angry all the time. She was distracted from her worries by a delicious smell and she looked up. Sasuke entered the room with bandage and two bowls of Ramen.

"Ramen!" Hinata said happily. Sasuke placed the bowls on the night stand and first took the bandage to take care of her wrist. "Do you learn this as well?" Hinata asked curiously when he tightened the bandage around her wrist. "No. I just know how to" He said with a smirk. "Tsch. Don't get cocky" She mumbled, but there was a small smile on her lips. "What should we do? Do you think if you call them they could pick us up?" Hinata asked, but Sasuke didn't even look up. "It's okay. We'll just stay the night here and go back to the others tomorrow. It's too late and too dark now. I already contacted Ino and she knows we're okay" He said. After he bandaged her he took his bowl and ate his Ramen, casually standing against the wall with the bowl in his one hand and his chopsticks in his other hand. Hinata took hers on her lap so she could eat while she sat on the bed.

"Ah…" She was clumsily trying to eat with her left hand but the Ramen slipped from between the chopsticks, splashing the hot soup all over her. "Seriously!" Sasuke put his own one away and sat down next to her. "Here" He grabbed it from her and got ready to feed her. "N-no I can do it myself" She said, but Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her and she blushed. Okay, she couldn't. But being fed by him was just… "Here, say ah!" He said teasingly and Hinata pouted. "Well? Weren't you hungry?" Hinata finally accepted it and ate silently. After finishing her Ramen Sasuke finally ate his own that had gotten cold already, but whatever. After they had eaten, Sasuke went to take a shower in the tiny bathroom that was connected to the room.

Despite being totally dirty Hinata refused to take a shower with him around, so she undressed with a little bit of trouble so she could get ready sleep. She was glad she had a top under her shirt, so she took off her bra, put the top back on to sleep in and took off her pants. Because she didn't want Sasuke to see her in panties she quickly jumped in the bed and pulled the blankets over her. All done, she was safe.

"You sure made yourself comfortable" Sasuke commented when he got back. He was only in his boxers and Hinata tried not to look. Sasuke smirked at her shyness and took the blanket and a pillow and placed it on the floor. He lay back down and it was even more uncomfortable than sleeping in a floating airbed on the water. "At least I won't wake up on the water" He said, and Hinata who was playing with her phone looked at him. "I have to admit you deserved that" She said. "Hmm... Maybe I did" Hinata was surprised at his reaction.

"But things are fine again between you and Naruto?" He asked. "So it seems" Hinata said with a satisfied smile. "Ah I see…" They were both lying awake and not really ready to sleep yet. Sasuke took his phone and clicked Hinata's name. He smirked. He typed a message and nonchalantly did as if he was playing a game. "Oh!" Hinata grabbed her phone when it vibrated and she noticed a message from Naruto.

"_Hey Hinata! Where are you?_"

Ahhh it sounded as if he wanted to meet! What a bad timing! But… she didn't really feel like telling him her whereabouts. She was with Sasuke in a random inn in the mountains. Nope nope. Definitely nope.

"_Hey Naruto-kun! I'm at Tenten's! Why?_"

She heard Sasuke's phone make noises as well. She looked at Sasuke who was continuously busy with his phone. She wondered who he was texting with. Sasuke smirked. Oh Hinata, liar liar liar, he thought. He sent the next message and Hinata received it again under Naruto's name.

"_What are you wearing?_" Hinata blinked in surprise. What? Sasuke noticed her bare shoulders and wondered if she would tell him the truth. Probably not, she would be too embarrassed. Hinata was frowning in confusion. Why did he ask? He wasn't a pervert… Oh well. She wasn't going to tell him she was already in top and panties. That would be inappropriate.

"_Just sweater and jeans! Why?_" She asked. Sasuke smirked. What a liar! "_Oh just because! Want to leave Tenten and drop by? I have my needs…_" Sasuke chuckled. Sorry Naruto, but Hinata probably wouldn't fall for perverts! He quickly glanced at Hinata and noticed her bright red face and big eyes.

Naruto! Did he mean…? Did he really mean?! Hinata shook her head. She was probably misunderstanding again. Naruto wasn't like that. She then jumped in shock when she received another message, but this time from an unknown number.

"_Hey there Hinata-chan! Do you have time tomorrow? Naruto_" Huh?! Hinata frowned in confusion. She then looked at Sasuke. She stared at him and then she slowly came to understand, or at least she thought she did. Maybe it was too much of a coincidence that he was texting at the same time and he looked way too amused. A bit nervous because she might be wrong Hinata clicked Naruto's name and called. Sasuke gasped in shock when he suddenly received a phone call, and his eyes widened when he saw who was calling. Hinata! When he didn't pick up and looked at her he could see she had found out. She was still holding her phone to her ear and glaring at him while his phone kept going off.

"Sasuke….Uchiha…." She growled. "You jerk!" She took her pillow and threw it right into his face. "Oof!" Sasuke fell back with his head on his pillow and hers on his face. He then took it off and smirked. "You won't be getting this back now" He chuckled. "Why did you do that? Since when is Naruto's number yours?" She asked. Sasuke shrugged and lay back down. "Quite a while" He said, and Hinata rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you" She hissed, and she turned her back at him and tried to sleep. Sasuke threw back her pillow and Hinata angrily moved it under her head and went back in her sleeping position. Sasuke smirked and perversely found himself looking at the picture that started their little adventure. What a lovely shot.

oOo

Sasuke woke up with a groan. Sleeping on the floor was even more uncomfortable than he had expected. He sat up and stretched his stiff back. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. Only 3 am! What to do… He yawned and gazed at Hinata. He got up and quietly walked towards the bed. A ray of moonlight lit up her sleeping figure. He sat on the bed and secretly joined her. This might cost him his balls or any body part she could rip off as soon as she'd find out, but no way was he going to continue to sleep on the floor again! He wouldn't even be able to!

He fixed the blankets and accidentally pulled them off her as he did. His eyes widened at the sight of her chest that was revealed. She was wearing a loose top, but… She had been moving about in her sleep and her top had slightly moved, revealing one of her nipples slightly. Sasuke sat in the bed, a bit tense as he watched her. She looked so innocent… yet… He reached out and swallowed. He wanted to move the top back to cover her up again, but his body wasn't exactly responding to his wishes and he found himself revealing it even more as he moved the fabric of the top aside.

Her right breast was now totally bare and his hormones were reacting very badly to just this feminine body part. He stroked the skin of her breast softly with his index finger and drew a circle around her nipple. He wondered if anyone touched her before. Probably not! And that with such a nice chest. His finger fluttered lightly over her nipple and Hinata squirmed and moaned in her sleep, her nipple hardening at his touch. Sasuke chuckled. That was adorable. He used his thumb to lightly stoke her nipple but then snapped back and in a swift moment he pulled the top back over her breast and lay down, his heart racing.

Just what the hell was he doing! He just committed a crime! Assaulting a defenseless girl in her sleep had definitely not been on his to do list but… Argh! He turned his back towards her and clenched his eyes shut. It was her fault for being so... Never mind. But if only she knew… She had all rights to push his bed onto the water again, and even the right to drown him. He wouldn't even forgive himself for losing control. He was such a bad guy!


	8. Chapter 8: New Opponents

**AN: Let the love complications enter the story! Update! ;D **

* * *

**Chapter 8. New Opponents**

* * *

The strange thing about dreams is that you sometimes dream things you wouldn't even consider in real life. Hinata sleepily wondered why she was dreaming about sharing a bed with Sasuke. She was snuggling against him and he had an arm wrapped around her. She was surprised that it wasn't even that bad of a dream. It felt rather nice… and comfortable. So this was what it felt like to sleep with your boyfriend.

She smiled and opened her eyes. It happened a lot that she kept wandering in her dream even after waking up, but this time it was so realistic that it was scary. She slowly started to wake up for real and then she realized that it _wasn't a dream_. Her eyes widened. Sasuke's arm tightened itself around her as he stirred in his sleep, and she lifted her head from his chest.

It took her another moment to realize it. What… the… fuck… She gasped in shock and pulled away from him. His arm loosely slid from her body as she moved away from him and backed against the wall. What was Sasuke doing in her bed, and why had they been cuddling! She clasped her hands over her mouth and watched him with a bright red face. Sasuke then frowned in his sleep and she noticed he was about to wake up. And just like she predicted he opened his eyes and rubbed them for a bit with his hand. He then lifted his head and looked at her.

"Morning" He groaned. "Kyaaaaaaa!" Hinata screeched and she hit him hard with her pillow before stealing all of the blankets to cover herself up with. "Oof!" Sasuke tiredly moved the pillow from his face and sat up, cocking an eyebrow at her. "You! What do you think you're doing?!" Hinata squeaked in panic, tightening the blankets around her to keep him from seeing her way too much exposed skin. Sasuke ignored her and checked the time, yawning tiredly. "I asked you –" Hinata made a move and wanted to hit him again, but he caught the pillow and their eyes locked while their faces were suddenly pretty close to each other. Hinata blushed but didn't look away. It was Sasuke who suddenly averted his gaze and let go of the pillow. "The floor was too painful. I'll take a shower" He got from the bed and quickly hurried into the bathroom. Damn, he totally remembered last night. It was hard to face her without remembering… He grunted and tried to get rid of the thoughts by taking a cold shower. The effect was disappointing.

When he came back, Hinata was still sitting on the same spot on the bed in the same pose as he left her, still in shock. He noticed her cheeks flush at the sight of him with only a towel covering his bottom and he grinned at her. Again he remembered last night and he turned away. "You should get dressed. The others will pick us up on their way back" He said. Hinata didn't reply but kept sitting on the bed, wrapped in the blankets.

"I'm leaving you behind if you don't hurry up" Sasuke commented. Still covered in the blankets, Hinata moved from the bed and she looked like a worm crawling for the bathroom. Sasuke smirked when the door closed behind her after she had retrieved her clothes. He had to admit she could be pretty cute too if she didn't act that dorky. He quickly shook his head. That was her problem that led him to doing something he regretted now! After Hinata changed clothes they quickly ate something downstairs and Sasuke paid for their stay. Hinata had opened her mouth to offer paying for them but then she thought their bond wasn't good enough to give up money for it, so she decided to let him pay without protesting. "Let's go, they'll be here soon" Sasuke said, and they stood outside to wait for the bus.

Hinata noticed he had been acting strange and she gave him a questioning look. "What?" Sasuke asked, immediately looking away again. Hinata looked at him with suspecting eyes and folded her arms. "Something's odd" She said, looking him up and down. "Did something happen tonight? Did I do something embarrassing to you in my sleep? Why are you avoiding me?" Hinata asked, glaring at him. Sasuke shrugged and awkwardly scratched his nose. "You sure nothing happened?" Hinata asked.

_'I touched your breast when you were asleep'_ "Uh, no". "Really?" Hinata asked. _'And I would do it again if I didn't have a conscience'_ "Nothing happened" Sasuke swallowed. Hinata nodded slowly, still not really believing him from the way he acted, but she decided to give up. Ah well… The bus finally arrived and an excited Ino stepped out of it. "You guys! We're so glad you're okay! Get in, we're going home!" Hinata greeted her happily and entered the bus. Sasuke nodded and followed Hinata. Hinata sat down in the empty seat next to Kabuto, and Sasuke opened his mouth to protest. When Hinata looked at him with those suspecting eyes he quickly closed his mouth again and moved past her to sit in the seat next to where Ino had been sitting.

Ino entered the bus again, ordered the driver to continue again and sat down next to him. She looked at him and actually had a lot of questions for him. But after seeing them like that together she could totally imagine their situation. They probably had been fighting at the edge of a cliff and fallen down together or something. She wanted to ask but the expression on Sasuke's face changed her mind. He looked like he didn't want to be disturbed…

"You hurt your leg?" Kabuto put his hand on Hinata's leg and she looked at him in disgust. "Y-yeah" She mumbled, too shy to shake him off. "You should've been careful!" He slid his hand to her knee and she tensed. If Sasuke's behavior hadn't been on her mind so much she would've used her brains and she would not be sitting next to this creep.

Sasuke got up and went to ask the driver about the time of their arrival when he noticed Hinata and Kabuto. Why was his hand on her leg, and why wasn't she kicking like she would've kicked him if he were to do something like that to her? He decided not to stop walking and went towards the driver. He asked his question and the driver mumbled an answer, but this did not reach his ears. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Kabuto asked. "It doesn't" Hinata shook her leg but Kabuto kept his hand on it and he squeezed, making her jerk her leg back. Her knees happened to be very sensitive. "My ex-girlfriend was weak against this too! I guess you are too?" He squeezed her knee some more and Hinata squeaked and jumped. "Don't!" She warned with a soft voice. They both looked up when Sasuke's hand was suddenly around Kabuto's wrist. "She said 'don't'" He warned, and he forcefully moved Kabuto's hand away. "Okay okay, I was just playing around, nosy president" Kabuto mumbled, frowning at Sasuke who returned to his own seat.

Hinata smiled at Sasuke but that smile faded immediately. She was thankful to that jerk again. But that was quite nice of him. She took her phone and decided to ignore Kabuto. She then remembered Naruto's text message and quickly wrote to him that she would be back in the afternoon and that she didn't have any plans. Naruto's reply came and… suddenly she did have plans!

oOo

"Thanks for the nice weekend!" Hinata bowed at Sasuke and Ino after leaving the bus that had dropped them off at school. "I'm sorry for the way it turned out for you, is your leg okay?" Ino asked. "I'm fine" Hinata smiled. Sasuke smiled too but quickly looked away again. He then noticed a familiar blonde in the distance.

"Hinata!" Naruto came running towards them. "What are you doing here?" Ino asked, and Hinata smiled at him with a blush. "I promised to treat her to dinner, and I've been wanting that new movie lately, what's it called? Let it go?" He asked. "Frozen" Hinata giggled. "Yeah! We talked about it the other day and I thought we could see it together, so we'll go before dinner" He smiled at Hinata and she nodded shyly. Sasuke looked from Hinata to Naruto and back. What did he miss? Since when were they on such good terms again? He knew he saw them together quite sometimes and that they regularly ate lunch together but…

"Well then, thanks everyone! See you at school" Hinata said softly, and she exchanged glances with Naruto. "Yes, let's go! Bye everyone!" They walked away together and everyone watched them. "Are the rumors true?" Temari asked. "Maybe. Maybe he used the cinema as an excuse and they're going home to do naughty things" Sai said dryly. "Idiot" Ino gave him a push. "Hinata's not like that" She warned. "I was just joking…" Sai mumbled inaudibly.

"But it sure looks like something is blooming between those two" She said with a smile. Sasuke thought so too and he was not amused. The beast inside of him was roaring in disapproval, and he was too busy being bothered over it to even wonder why. Ino gazed at Sasuke and raised her eyebrows. He really looked like a lion whose meat was taken away from right under his nose. She smirked. Maybe there was something more to his hate-relationship with Hinata? Should she say… Love-hate?

oOo

"So how was your trip?" Naruto asked when they stood in line for the tickets. "I-it was good" Hinata said softly. She was glad that she hadn't sent her lie-messages to the real Naruto. It was much better to be honest with him. But of course she left Sasuke totally out... "Are they nice people? Is Sasuke behaving a little?" Naruto laughed playfully. "Yes hehe, they are nice people" She said with a smile, ignoring his question about Sasuke. Naruto offered to pay for the tickets and Hinata tried to refuse but he was already paying while smiling brightly at her. Hinata still wasn't sure if Naruto still saw her as a friend but she was happy that she could spend time with him. It was a little bit bothersome to think that she might be the only one who saw this as a real date though… She knew they were only going to see the movie because they happened to discuss its popularity during lunch the other day, but still… She smiled when Naruto politely offered her seat.

"Here" She giggled and sat down, feeling like a princess. "Thanks" She giggled. Naruto sat down next to her and put the popcorn between them. "Is your hand okay?" Naruto asked, eyeing her hand that was still wrapped in bandage. "Ah, yes, Sasuke said it'll heal –" She gulped and blushed. She didn't mean to mention Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke did that for you? If he said so it should be fine" Naruto laughed. "Heheh" Hinata laughed awkwardly. Let's not mention that jerk's name anymore.

The commercials started and Naruto leaned towards her to say something but accidentally bumped the popcorn off and it spread all over Hinata's lap. "Oh my!" He gulped and he quickly bent down in front of her and tried to gather the popcorn again, making Hinata blush shyly. "I-it's fine don't worry about it" Naruto looked up at her and for a moment Hinata thought there was something on her face. His hands were still on her legs and she caught her breath. She nervously opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Naruto moved closer and she shut her eyes tightly, afraid he was going to kiss her. She then felt him touch her hair and she opened her eyes in surprise. "I guess popcorn can fly this high hmm?" She looked at the popcorn in his hand and exhaled, still excited.

What a tease. Naruto moved back into his own seat and apologized once again. Hinata nodded and played nervously with her hair. He knew she liked him. He really should consider her feelings more!

oOo

The next day Hinata noticed Tenten enter the school and she hurried after her to tell her about her Sunday with Naruto. "Hinata! How was your weekend with the student council?" Tenten asked when she caught up with her. "Later! I need to tell you something!" She said excitedly. Sasuke just exited the restroom and saw Hinata and Tenten head for their department. When he heard Naruto's name being mentioned he decided to silently follow them. Hinata was telling about her date with Naruto and he followed them until they entered their classroom which was still empty. Just when he wanted to turn back he heard her continue.

"And you know… There was a moment I thought he was going to kiss me" Hinata said. She quickly looked at the door but until now it was just herself and Tenten in the classroom. "What?!" Tenten squeaked, and she too checked to see if no one came in. "He what? Did he do something?" She asked and Hinata shrugged. "His face came really close to mine, but I guess he was just teasing me" She sighed.

"Would you be okay with it if he did?" Tenten asked. "Well, of course I want my first kiss to be him but –" Sasuke caught his breath. First kiss?! She hadn't even been kissed yet?! "I'm not someone who kisses on first dates" Hinata giggled nervously. "Besides, to him it probably wasn't even a date so…" She said as she opened her book and notebook and prepared for class. "I don't know Hina. Maybe he does like you after all" Tenten said. "He wouldn't have approached me if it wasn't for Sakura" Hinata said. Sakura? She couldn't mean Sakura Haruno? Sasuke frowned. What did she have to do with this? He turned around when the corridor was filled with voices and footsteps. Hinata's classmates were on their way to the classroom and he quickly walked away. When he was almost around the corner he looked behind and saw everyone enter the class.

He clenched his fist and stopped walking. So she wanted her first kiss to be Naruto hmm? He heard the chime but didn't care, his class was already used to his absence. Slowly all moments he shared with Hinata came back to him. They were hateful to each other but… Right now he couldn't concentrate on something without her crossing his mind. He couldn't be falling for her?

During class Hinata suddenly felt her phone go off and she checked it under the table. Her eyes widened. Sasuke had sent her the embarrassing picture! '_Come to the roof if you don't want this to be spread around the school'. _She didn't need to think twice. She immediately grabbed her stuff, excused herself by saying she needed to go to the restroom and left the class. She sped up her pace and her heart raced. What did he want? Was he going to let her do something embarrassing? Maybe he wanted to negotiate? She entered the elevator and climbed the final stairs to reach her destination. She found Sasuke on the same spot as where they had been fighting before and he looked up.

"I'm here" She said. Sasuke walked towards her and as if it had become a habit he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall again, but this time his grip was a lot gentler than before. "What do you want this time?" Hinata asked. '_You'_ Sasuke thought, his eyes looking her up and down. He had made up his mind. He had no idea if it was love or desire, but he wanted this girl and possessiveness happened to be one of his characteristics. At least one thing was going to be his. He didn't say anything but suddenly cupped her cheeks and before Hinata could even blink he was kissing her. Her very first kiss.

Her eyes widened and she froze, gasping in surprise. She felt Sasuke's tongue enter her mouth and she moaned. She lifted her hands and put them on his chest in an attempt to push him away, but for some reason she felt herself grip his shirt and suddenly she was kissing him back. Sasuke hadn't expected her to but this was a nice surprise.

Hinata had never been kissed like this. Her body was on fire and for a moment she forgot all about her history with Sasuke and she was enjoying her very first kiss. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned into him, while her head was a chaos with thoughts like: '_body, what are you doing!_'. She had zero kissing experience, but why did this feel so right? Sasuke's lips left hers and they caught their breaths. When their eyes locked she felt as if her conscience was finally back to earth. "Why?" She whispered, and she quickly let go of him. Sasuke looked at her and covered his surprise with a smirk. "I'll take that in exchange for me not uploading the picture" After letting his eyes glide one more time over her bright red face he walked away.

Oh yeah, he was going to tease her until the end! Until she would voluntarily come to him he was not going to confess any of his confusing feelings for her, but he wasn't going to leave her alone either. His mission had changed. She wasn't his opponent anymore. His current opponent would be no one else but his old mate Naruto.

Hinata slid down the wall and brought a shaking hand to her lips. What was that just now? Did he really just do this for fun? She blushed and shook her head. Her heart was still racing and she remembered the feeling of disappointment when he broke off their kiss. This couldn't possibly have anything to do with him! She probably just liked kissing very much. But it was her first… Her first kiss happened to be Sasuke! She grabbed her head and buried her face in her knees. Sharing a bed and sharing a kiss with him in such a short time was too much. She couldn't believe herself. That bastard!

oOo

Hinata couldn't concentrate on her class with her head being a complete mess. After class Tenten gave her a worried look. "What's wrong with you?" She asked. Hinata looked at her, still blushing. "I…" She jumped in shock when someone called her name. "Hinata-chan! Ready for lunch?" She forgot Naruto used to come to pick her up. "I'll tell you later" She whispered, and she quickly grabbed her stuff and followed Naruto. While she walked next to him she nervously looked at her feet and tugged at her skirt. She knew they weren't dating but… why did she feel like she had been unfaithful?

Naruto noticed her nervous look and he swallowed. Over the period he had been spending time with her he had felt himself grow attached to her. It wasn't love yet but he was sure he could get to love her if they dated. He was about ready to accept her feelings.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata squeaked when he gently grabbed her hand. "Can I?" He asked gently, and Hinata looked around in panic. "Don't worry. Rumors about us have spread anyway, let's go" He tugged her hand and she followed him. She wanted to be happy. Did he perhaps finally return her feelings? Were they mutual? Her heart was racing but she couldn't feel happy like she knew she would've been if it weren't for a certain incident that morning. She felt worried, uncomfortable and confused and this was all the fault of that damn jerk _Sasuke Uchiha_!

oOo

"I'm home" Hinata tiredly put her bag down and took off her coat. "Dad? Hanabi?" She took her shoes off and entered the house. She was exhausted. Naruto was more and more acting as if he liked her back, but instead of being happy about that she felt herself pondering about her life-ruiner Sasuke. When she entered the living room she almost jumped in shock when Neji stood in front of her. "Neji?! You're back!" She hugged him and quickly let go, noticing he was as cold and stiff as always.

"I returned this morning" He said. Neji was in the same department and year as Sasuke but had been studying abroad because of an internship he received, and she had completely forgotten today was the day he would return. "I just paid the school a visit too, I'm starting tomorrow" He said, and Hinata nodded. "That's great!" She said, but Neji gave her a serious look. "So first tell me, who the hell are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha and how dare they mess with a Hyuuga?". Hinata's eyes widened. He knew already?! Judging from the way he looked he wasn't planning on not interfering!

So apparently Neji had already dug into the rumors about his cousin and he was not pleased. Neji was very smart and somehow he had found out what most people didn't know, and that was the fact that Sasuke was behind the video upload and the public confession. He was also very upset about the rumor of her and Naruto, and he blamed it all on the poor guy.

Hinata tried to explain to him using the smoothest lies she could think of, but Neji shook his head. "Why are you so dumb and weak?" He asked, and Hinata's smile stiffened. He used to say that a lot to her but of course it wasn't nice to hear. "Thanks to you I've got a reputation as well. I won't let those two rest" He said, and Hinata quickly tried to calm him down. "They really did nothing!" She squeaked, surprised she was defending Sasuke as well. This was her battle, and as much as she knew that Neji used to interfere in her business she really did not want him to do so this time.

Neji shot her a look and walked away. Oh shit, he had made up his mind. She hurried to her room and let herself fall on her bed, burying her face in her pillow in despair. Sasuke had gotten himself a new opponent now her nosy cousin was going to interfere. If only things wouldn't get out of hand!

* * *

**AU: And Neji enters the game! ;D To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9: Animals

**AN: And the story continues! Somehow the song Animal by Neon Trees inspired me, it's exactly how I experience this story! **

* * *

**Chapter 9. Animals**

* * *

Hinata walked to school and yawned. It hadn't been her best night of sleep. She had been remembering her kiss with Sasuke, worrying over Neji's return and feeling nervous about handling with Naruto. She had almost missed her stop too when she fell asleep in the bus. She got a text from Ino during class and planned to go to the student council when class was over. She kept yawning and ignored Tenten's worried looks.

"Hinata! We're meeting up with Sakura again tomorrow okay?" Tenten asked, and Hinata nodded though she was not sure why she was nodding because Tenten's words didn't really reach her. When class was nearly finished she excused herself in advance and went to the restroom to throw some water in her face. "Phew" She sighed and decided to head for the student council already. When she entered the office she noticed Sasuke lazingly napping in his chair. She cocked an eyebrow. The almighty student council president, asleep. She walked towards him and hovered over him.

Ino hummed happily as she walked towards the office, and just when she entered she quickly hurried back outside. She peeked inside and held in her breath. Hinata was standing before a sleeping Sasuke. Hinata studied Sasuke's face and bent closer. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes shot open and Hinata gulped and stepped back, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Hinata squeaked and landed on his lap with a red face.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked with a teasing smile. Ino blushed at the sight and hid behind the wall again. Was there really something going on between those two? "L-let go!" Hinata squeaked with a blush. She looked into his eyes and her heart was racing. This was the first time she saw him again after that random kiss. What was that anyway? She opened her mouth to ask, but Ino then gave a cry in surprise when someone dashed into the office, her ponytail being lifted by the strong wind the dash created. Hinata felt herself being pulled off him and Sasuke received a punch in his face. Hinata looked with wide eyes how Neji gave him another punch and pulled him up by his collar. "You, touch her again and you'll –" "Neji no!" Hinata yelped and she grabbed his arm but he shook her off. "He didn't do anything!" Hinata said. "Oh yeah? Hell he did! Don't you dare touch her or even come near her again you hear me?!" He yelled at Sasuke, still not letting go of his collar. "You… Know who you're messing with" He hissed, and he let go of him and stomped out of the office.

"Woah" Sasuke who was on the floor brought a hand to his swollen cheek and Hinata quickly bent down. That was Neji. At home he acted hateful towards her but in public he always did failed attempts at being her knight in shining armor. Well he wasn't and he really should mind his own business. "Are you okay?" She brought a hand to Sasuke's bleeding lip but quickly pulled away again when he looked at her. "Do explain" He said, wiping the blood from his lip.

"N-Neji" Hinata mumbled. "He's my cousin" She said. Just when Sasuke wanted to answer Ino came rushing in. "Sasuke are you okay?" Ino asked, having decided to stop spying on them. "Yeah" Sasuke groaned and got up. "Really?" Hinata asked, and they looked at each other for a moment. "You worried?" Sasuke asked and he raised his eyebrows with a grin. "N-no of course not" Hinata quickly said, realizing who she was talking to. "That's what I thought" He teased. Hinata bit her lip and looked away. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the office. "Hey!" Both Sasuke and Ino said, but Ino did nothing and watched them walk away. "Oh?" Sai said dryly as the pair passed him just when he wanted to enter. Hinata ignored them and dragged Sasuke into an empty classroom. "You want to repeat yesterday?" Sasuke smirked. "Shut up" Hinata said with a blush, although she found herself perversely remembering the way his kiss made her feel.

"I wanted to tell you that you should be cautious. Neji won't leave you alone" She warned, but Sasuke did not seem impressed. He cockily wiped the blood from his lip and smirked. "Oh yeah? Well he can get it then. He's the one who should know who he's messing with" He said. "Besides…" He suddenly bent towards Hinata and she backed away in surprise. "I am me and I can decide myself whether I want to touch you or not" He poked her tummy teasingly with his index finger and Hinata swat his hand away. "Jerk" She mumbled and she left the classroom. She was still supposed to hate him. Why was he making her blush recently? Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Hinata's back and then decided to go to the restroom to fix his face.

Just when he opened the door he heard the voice who had threatened him just now and he quickly pulled back, secretly listening in. "I'm disappointed in you Lee" Lee? Rock Lee? "It's confidential. I can't" Lee said. "Oh and you can broadcast a silly girl's embarrassing words just because that smug jerk asks you to?" Neji asked angrily. So it was Rock Lee who gave him away? Sasuke frowned. That damn fuzzy eyebrows. "Sorry okay? He's the student council president –" "Yeah and she's Hinata Hyuuga. Understand?" Woah was he her cousin or her boyfriend? What a creep.

"I didn't know" Lee apologized. "If I had known she was your cousin I would've –" "You would've what? You'd better do this and clear up your mistakes" Neji warned. "Do what? What's confidential?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door, deciding to butt in. "Thanks dude" Sasuke said sarcastically to Lee and the poor guy flinched. Neji stepped towards Sasuke and glared at him. "You really are a bastard. I think it's my destiny to destroy you" He said, and Sasuke laughed. "Woah easy easy" He laughed. "You my best friend…" He poked a finger at Neji and glared back. "…are the one who will be squashed like an ant. Just you wait" Lee quickly jumped in between them but he was thrown out and right then the fist fight began.

"Noooooo" Lee called out but he made sure not to step in between them anymore. The two guys were attacking each other as if their lives depended on it. Sasuke had never wanted to beat up someone as much as he did now. No one – especially a brat like this – was allowed to tell him what to do. Especially if it concerned a certain girl. Hinata's image appeared in his head and he gave Neji another painful blow in his face. Neji paid him back the price and gave a blow extra, right in his stomach. He'd let no one slip away after treating Hinata like that!

Sasuke felt the guy grab his shirt and throw him towards the sink – _tonk_ – his shoulder hit the sink and he groaned. Okay, that hurt. "Fight! Fight in the men's restroom!" Lee called outside in panic. Surprised people gathered by the door and it was like high school girls' world reversed. Normally it would be high school girls creating a scene in the restroom but this time it was no one else but the student council president and his new classmate Neji Hyuuga. It took them another couple of blows before finally Kakashi came rushing in.

"Guys! Stop it!" He yelled, and he grabbed both guy's collars and pulled them apart. The guys were panting and if stares could kill they both would have dropped dead in an instant. "Where are we, high school? The zoo? This is a fucking university!" Kakashi said in a loud voice, pulling at the guys' collars angrily. "Come with be both of you, animals" He dragged the guys out, ignoring the people who were filming the scene.

Kakashi sat the bruised guys down in his office and closed the door. "Now, explain me what happened. Not ever did I expect to experience this at this age, especially from you guys. I'm deeply disappointed" He said, looking from the one to the other. Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and then away again, both saying nothing. Neji licked the blood from his lips and Sasuke rubbed his sore shoulder. "Well?" Kakashi asked calmly. "You guys aren't leaving until you can explain yourselves".

oOo

After class Hinata met up with Naruto at the school gates. They had agreed to go for some nice yaki-soba together and Hinata was surprised when he took her hand in his again. Were they dating? As if he read her mind Naruto suddenly smiled widely at her and lifted his hand that was holding hers. "Can I consider us dating now?" He asked with wide smile and a slight blush. "A-ah I – I y-ye –" Hinata was out of words and she stuttered nervously with a red face. She didn't know how to express herself but Naruto took it as a yes. "Alright!" He said, and Hinata tried to shake Sasuke out of her head. That guy kept appearing in her thoughts without her wanting him to.

They ate together and Hinata still felt really nervous. Was she really Naruto's girlfriend now? For real? It didn't seem real at all! "Oh I heard Sasuke got in a fight today!" Naruto said with his mouthful after they finished their topic of the current celebrity scandals. "What?" Hinata asked after she swallowed a hot bite of soba, making her stomach and throat burn painfully. "He got in a fight with the dude who transferred into his class. In the bathroom" Naruto smirked and Hinata frowned. Transfer… Fight… "Neji Hyuuga" Hinata choked on her next bite and started coughing.

"What?!" She asked between coughs. Naruto patted her back and smiled. "It's a guy thing I guess. Maybe Sasuke saw him as too much of a rival. I heard the new dude is very smart, hence he got an internship abroad" Naruto said, carelessly continuing eating. "What happened to them? Are they hurt?" Hinata asked. "I don't think so. I heard Kakashi's keeping them in their office until they spill the beans" Naruto laughed again. "That Sasuke. He's not the type to accept fist fights with random guys, I wonder what happened" He mumbled.

He then suddenly turned towards Hinata. "Neji Hyuuga! Hinata Hyuuga! Hyuuga! Are you family?" He asked curiously. Good morning Naruto. "Ah, yes he's my cousin" Hinata decided not to lie about this. Her thoughts wandered off to Sasuke and Neji. Would they have told the truth? What if they were still in the office? Hinata checked the time. She could imagine both of them not talking and still sitting there…

"I'm sorry Naruto I think I should go" Hinata said after finishing the last bits of soba. Naruto who already finished smiled and shook his head. "It's okay!" He said. They paid for the food and walked towards the bus stop. "Well then, thanks for today" Naruto said and he grabbed her hand. Hinata noticed him smile shyly and she smiled too. That was so cute.

"Ehm… may I?" Naruto asked nervously. "What?" Hinata asked, but then she noticed him lean towards her. Oh God. He was going to kiss her. Was she ready for this? At least she had had her practice! She shut her eyes tightly and awaited his lips to touch hers. She felt his lips brush against hers gently and he entwined his fingers with hers. His tongue licked her lips and she hesitantly opened her mouth slightly. She felt his other arm support her and pull her towards him. She didn't know what was happening but she felt rather stiff. She awkwardly put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him back. This was so different than…

They broke apart and she sighed. She didn't need to catch her breath because of the kiss but still she had a hard time breathing. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Y-yeah I just…" Naruto smiled and kissed her again. Hinata hated herself. Why couldn't she be passionate? She felt awkward and actually wanted him to stop! The sound of the bus arriving saved her and they looked in each other's eyes.

"Have a nice weekend then. Will I see you?" Naruto asked as she stepped towards the bus. "Maybe" Hinata said with a stiff giggle, and she entered the bus. "B-bye" She waved and sat down in the empty seat by the door. Her heart was racing but not because of the kiss, but the thoughts the kiss had caused. Her insides weren't on fire. The hairs on her neck didn't stand, she didn't feel excited. Was it because it wasn't her first kiss anymore? Was it because he was bad? No, she couldn't really call Naruto a bad kisser. It was only her second kiss but she was sure he definitely wasn't… She felt her heartbeat and sighed. Was it because of the kisser himself? Could it be that she was unconsciously falling for Sasuke instead, and bothered because she was kissing someone else? She facepalmed and then buried her face in both her hands, leaning forward. What a mess.

She didn't go home but exited the bus when it stopped at the bus stop by school. It was nearly 7 pm but she wanted to confirm that those two guys weren't still sitting in the teacher's office. Somehow she cared for both of them. She entered the abandoned school and searched for Kakashi's office. It was empty and dark. Ah well, they probably found a way to get themselves out of trouble. She smiled and walked back down the stairs. She then checked the time again. Only five minutes until 7… And it was Friday… Could Sasuke possibly…?

oOo

Sasuke grunted and threw the ball into the basket again. That brat and him both ended up mentioning Hinata's name after all when talking with Kakashi. Sasuke had sworn to himself to leave her out but somehow things happened that way. The brat wouldn't shut up, he found himself protest and one way or another Hinata's name was meddled in their quarrel. He threw the ball again but missed. He felt his shoulder and groaned. It still hurt. He picked up the ball and stood ready to throw again.

"Sasuke?" He looked up and thought he was imagining things because he was tired. What was Hinata doing here? She walked towards him and when she was up close he realized she was there for real. "What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. Hinata looked at him and smiled. She couldn't believe the happy jump her heart had made when she noticed his presence. It was totally opposite from the cringing feeling she used to get before. Things seemed to have changed. Why was he making her feel like that?

Sasuke kept staring at her and he thought it was awkward with her standing there smiling at him. "Well?" He asked. Hinata then walked towards him. She was Naruto's girlfriend now but she had to confirm this. She had to know… She _needed_ to know. She cupped his cheeks, pulled him towards her and then she kissed him. Not even in her wildest dream had she ever taken the initiative, but this was Sasuke. She hadn't been true to her character around him anyway. Realizing this she thought she'd never dare to kiss Naruto the same way.

"Hmpf!" Sasuke's eyes widened and he dropped the ball in surprise. Hinata found new space now the ball was gone and she stepped closer to him. She licked his lips asking for entrance and Sasuke finally started to respond. Hinata moaned when he took control of the kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer while his lips never left hers and their tongues were in a fierce battle. This was it. That feeling was back again. It wasn't because of the first time or whatever, it was because of _him_. Her body was on fire like the other time, she didn't feel awkward and another thing was definitely certain: she didn't want him to stop.

Her head was spinning and she squeaked when Sasuke suddenly lifted her bridal style while still kissing her. He slowly lowered her to the floor and bent over her. His lips left hers for a moment and they looked at each other for a moment. Hinata caressed his bruised cheek and then pulled him down into a kiss again. She moaned when she felt Sasuke's hand crawl under her shirt, his fingertips stroking the skin of her tummy that was just above her pants. She arched her back and moaned into the kiss.

They broke apart when footsteps and a male voice echoed through the hall. Someone was on his way to the gym! Their eyes widened in shock and Sasuke picked Hinata up as if she was a doll and hurried towards the back of the gym. He decided to hide them in the equipment space and closed the curtains. He sat down beside Hinata and covered her mouth with his hand because she was panting very loudly. "Is someone here?" It was the janitor. "Sasuke?" The voice echoed. Hinata who still had Sasuke's hand over her mouth looked at him and he motioned to stay still. "He's not here. I think he left in a rush, the lights are still on" The man sounded like he was talking on the phone. "Right. Yes, I'll ask him on Monday" They heard his footsteps go further away and Sasuke sighed in relief. Suddenly the light was switched off, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Oh…" Hinata's muffled sound of surprise was heard and Sasuke moved his hand from her mouth. Hinata lifted her hands and tried to confirm Sasuke's location in the darkness. She felt his hand and gasped when it suddenly gripped hers. He pulled her towards him and he pressed her against his chest. Hinata's breath shook and she was still recovering from the earlier passion.

"I'm Naruto's girlfriend" She whispered, suddenly reminding him and herself of what she was actually doing. Sasuke was quiet for a moment and she shut her eyes. She didn't know what she wanted him to think… She suddenly felt him kiss her cheek and then nuzzle her neck. "No you're not" He whispered, his breath on her neck sending pleasant chills down her spine.

She tensed when she felt him kiss her neck, his hand turning her head to the side to expose her skin more. She was being so unfair now, but her heart told her differently. She tightened her own grip on his hand and closed her eyes. She couldn't control the animal inside of her. Her heart wasn't Naruto's anymore. He had been too late after all! Before she knew it she was kissing him again. Her hands gripped his hair and she felt him lower her and move on top of her. Her entire body was tingling with excitement when she felt him trace the bare skin of her stomach. She ran her hands down his back and up again, and she gasped when his hands under her shirt suddenly wandered upwards and cupped her breasts, his thumbs rubbing them through her bra. She shuddered at the sudden feeling of her chest being touched and she crossed her legs in excitement. Sasuke smirked at her reactions and placed gentle kisses down her neck.

And then…. He pulled her shirt back down. Hinata opened her eyes in surprise. Was he stopping?! He moved off her and took his phone to use as a flashlight. He pointed it at Hinata who was still lying on the floor and smirked. Her hair was all around her and her face was bright red. She sat up and looked at him in confusion.

"We should go or we'll be locked up for real" He playfully stuck her tongue out at her. Hinata nodded slowly. "E-eh yeah... okay" She said breathlessly. Her head was still spinning and she couldn't believe her disappointment. She had wanted him to continue sooo badly, but what would happen then? The word sex invaded her head and she blushed. "Were you thinking of naughty things just now?" Sasuke asked her teasingly as if he could read her mind. "N-no!" Hinata squeaked, shaking her head.

Sasuke helped her stand and they found their way through the darkness. He swallowed and shook his head to recover from the overwhelming desires. The reason he stopped was because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself if they only continued for a bit more. No matter how much he wanted it, and how much _she_ seemed to want it, there was no doubt she was still a virgin and no way would he let her first time be on the floor of the equipment space in pitch black darkness.

When they reached the exit of the gym and entered the hall they finally could see each other again. They walked in pretty awkward silence towards the school gates while sometimes glancing at each other, and only when they reached the gates Sasuke started to talk again. "You owe your boyfriend explanation" He teased, and Hinata blushed. He was right, she felt so bad… Sasuke grinned and stepped closer. Hinata looked up at his bruised face and she hesitantly reached out to caress the visible wound next to his eye. She had so many things to ask him. What exactly happened that with him and Neji? How did they get out? Was he very hurt? Did they get punished? What did he think of her now? And mostly… did he like her? Instead she only apologized.

"I'm sorry" She said, knowing it was her fault that he got in a fight. Sasuke shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Don't be" He said. Bothered by her serious look he smirked, and he wrapped an arm around her and suddenly started to tickle her sides mercilessly. She first looked shocked, the corners of her lips started to twitch and she then broke in a giggle fit, struggling and squirming in his grip. "S-Sahahasasuke stop!" She squealed, banging her fists against his chest and still twisting hysterically in his grip. When she finally broke free she panted and looked at him in shock and surprise. "You – _pant_ – w-what the hell – _huff_ – jerk!" She complained, rubbing her sides with a blush and shocked expression. "What?" Sasuke asked innocently and he stepped towards her but she backed away, covering her torso with her arms. "I'm g-going home! Jerk!" She squeaked in an attempt to act angry and she stomped away.

Sasuke laughed and watched her walk away. She really was adorable. He smiled and turned to leave too when he suddenly stood face to face with his best friend Naruto. "Sasuke… What was that about?" Naruto asked with a shocked expression. "Why was my girlfriend with you?" Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's hurt expression. Oh shit. He had not seen this coming.


	10. Chapter 10: A Cold War

**AN: A quick update because long live weekends and inspiration. **

* * *

**Chapter 10. A Cold War**

* * *

Naruto waved at Hinata and felt his lips with a smile. He couldn't believe he just had the guts to kiss that girl. She was so cute! He giggled and went to get his bicycle. He hopped onto it and rode dreamily back home. He stopped by the convenience store to get some instant ramen for later and hummed happily as he went back to his bicycle again. He couldn't believe he wouldn't have made a move if it wasn't for Hinata's friend who gave him a push in his back. Now he was _in love_. He should thank her if he'd ever meet her again.

He passed the school and stopped. He gazed at his watch and noticed it was only 19:20. Maybe Sasuke was still at school for his practice? He hesitated and continued cycling but finally decided to turn around. Just a look wouldn't hurt. He really wanted to share the news of his new girlfriend with someone soon, so if it could be his mate Sasuke that would be cool. He parked his bicycle and wanted to walk back towards the front gate when he saw Sasuke approaching the gate, with no one else but Hinata by his side. Huh? Naruto ducked behind his bicycle and peeked at them. Why was Hinata with him at this hour? They stopped walking when they were right in front of the gates and Naruto could see them well, though he could not hear them. They were talking about something with serious faces. He swore Hinata had told him that she wasn't on good terms with Sasuke…

He frowned when Hinata reached out to caress his face. That didn't look like 'not being on good terms' to him. Naruto almost jumped from his hiding place when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her and tickled her playfully. That _definitely_ didn't look like they were not on good terms! Hinata's laughs and squeals were hearable to him, and just when Naruto wanted to jump in between them she had broken free from Sasuke's grip and Naruto could vaguely hear her curse at him.

Strange, the Hinata he knew wasn't like that… She'd never curse at him for anything. Probably… If Sasuke had planned to use that tickle attack as a flirt-move it didn't seem to work because Hinata was walking away angrily. Naruto glared at Sasuke who was watching _his_ girlfriend walk away. He was smiling! At _his_ girlfriend! What was going on?! Naruto felt confused and hurt and just when Sasuke wanted to walk away he decided to reveal himself.

"Sasuke… What was that about?" He asked, and he noticed Sasuke was shocked to see him. He really looked like the guy who was busted flirting with his best mate's girlfriend. "Why was my girlfriend with you?" Naruto asked, stressing the word girlfriend. His friend looked at him with wide eyes and finally looked away. "I didn't know she was your girlfriend" He said. Okay, that was a lie. "You knew I was interested in her, we spent so much time together" Naruto said, folding his arms. 'So did we…' Sasuke thought as he remembered all his moments with Hinata.

"And starting today she's mine, so I don't understand why you of all people –" "I like her" Sasuke said, and he raised his hands in defense though his expression remained cool and calm. "I like her. I'm sorry, I should've told you. But it's not something that's within my control" He said. Naruto's expression changed from hurt to angry. "What?! Even so, you can't just do as you wish – She's…" Naruto was speechless for a moment and he clenched his fists. Sasuke felt guilty but it couldn't be helped. It was like he said, and he didn't even know she meant that much to Naruto. Besides, she was the one who kissed him… Remembering that, he was suddenly curious why she did that out of the blue. It seemed so natural but now he thought back of it, it was pretty random actually.

"Tell me you won't see her again. As my best friend, promise me" Naruto said with a serious face. Sasuke sighed. "I can't do that, Naruto" He said in all honesty. "Good. Then we're done" Naruto said, and he walked away. "Naruto" Sasuke sighed, but Naruto ignored him, took his bicycle and sped away. Oh great.

oOo

Hinata sighed as she kept turning and twisting while attempting to sleep. She had so many mixed thoughts and feelings. Guilt for betraying Naruto right after they made it official, with his best friend of all people. Love for Sasuke, she realized that now. She had fallen in love with world's biggest jerk and yes, she too wondered how in the world that happened. Excitement just by remembering their make out session. Just thinking about it made her heart race. She wanted to kiss him again…

She blushed and pulled the blankets over her head. And then again she felt afraid again because one: Did Sasuke like her back? Wasn't he being is natural jerky self and just playing a game with her? And two: He was Naruto's friend. Would it cause any trouble? She groaned and turned again, grabbed her phone and did attempt number fourteen at typing Naruto a message.

_'Naruto-kun, I think we need to talk… Do you have time tomorrow?'_ Hinata looked at it and shook her head. Everything just sounded wrong. She didn't like the words 'we need to talk', so she didn't want to use those either… '_Something's been bothering me, can we –'_ She didn't even finish and removed it all again. Agh, never mind! She put her phone away and pulled the blankets over her head again. She'd just let it sink in for the weekend, and talk to him on Monday…

oOo

Thad had not been a good idea after all because it piled her worries for the lasting free days. She had only spent them studying, reading and watching TV at home. She had gotten annoyed text messages from Tenten as well because she had completely forgotten their meet-up with Sakura and she had replied that she was not coming when Tenten texted where she was. She was done with scheming against Sasuke.

On Monday, Hinata opened the curtains and her jaw dropped slightly. Well hellooo early winter. December hadn't even started yet and a white scene greeted her good morning while the snowflakes were still falling. She smiled and admired the view. This made up for her crappy weekend! She really liked snow. Her birthday was late December and around that time it mostly snowed. Her mother used to take her outside to play in the snow. She smiled at the memories and glanced at her mother's picture. Good old times.

She quickly prepared for school and went outside as soon as possible. What a lovely wintery day! She walked into Neji who lived close-by and she greeted him. She had been in contact with him through Facebook messenger that weekend, and his wounds seemed fine.

"You should just stop it. I never minded him anyway" She tried, but this earned her a glare. "When I hate someone, I hate someone. And they will notice" He said calmly. Hinata rolled her eyes. Seriously. "You hate him because of me, and I think you should stop it. It has nothing to do with you" She said. "It does. We share the name Hyuuga remember? I don't want to keep hearing that I'm the cousin of the 'confession-girl', the 'stripping-girl' or the 'fetish-girl'. Those responsible for that will pay" He replied, and he kicked at the snow. He did have a point there… She could understand he didn't like that, but still.

"As for that other brat…" Hinata knew he meant Naruto. "I haven't seen him yet. But I won't leave him alone either" He said. "Neji" Hinata whined. "End of discussion" Neji walked faster and Hinata didn't feel like chasing him. If he had something in his head, no one could get it out. That was how he was…

When Hinata arrived at school she decided to drop by the student council office first with hopes of meeting Sasuke there. She wanted to confront him about Naruto because they were friends after all… She entered the office and sighed in disappointment. No one was there. Ah well… Just when she turned to leave again she bumped into a hard chest.

"Sasu –" She looked up into Kabuto's face and her smile disappeared. "Looking for someone?" He asked, closing the door behind him. "Eh not really" She said with a blush, and she tried to move past him but he didn't budge. "P-please move I gotta get to class" She said softly. "Why such a hurry when we have the room to ourselves?" Kabuto teased, and he gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her further into the office. "I really should go" Hinata said, forced to take a couple of steps back as he pushed her into the office. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, but he was not using much force. It seemed playful and teasingly, but Hinata did not find this funny. "W-what are you…" She stuttered, and even though he didn't use that much force, Hinata found it difficult to defend herself. She froze when he caressed her cheek.

"Is something going on between you and prez?" He asked calmly, and his face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath. "N-n-no" She shook her head and did a weak attempt at pulling her hand from his grip. This time he tightened his grip and he wrapped an arm around her, his hand squeezing her behind. Hinata blushed and tried more her best to struggle free.

If this was still his being playful then he was taking it too far. "Why don't you and I have some fun for once?" He whispered in her ear and her eyes widened. She barely noticed the door opening, and within a flash Kabuto was away from her. Sasuke had entered the office and was holding Kabuto by his collar now. He looked furious. He threw Kabuto onto the floor, bent down and punched his face, Kabuto's glasses flying off.

"You're out!" He yelled. "S-Sasuke no!" Hinata grabbed his arm in panic. "Don't you ever think of coming back here" Sasuke hissed. "How dare you? We were just playing, you can't base my membership off something like that!" Kabuto protested, wiping the drips of blood from his bottom lip. "I can. I am the president and I'm banning you from the student council" He said, grabbing Hinata's hand and moving in front of her in a protective manner. "You can't mix personal feelings! It's all about –" "Don't tell me what I can't do. I say you're out, so you're out. Now leave" Sasuke said, and he pulled Hinata out of the office with him. "Are you okay?" He asked when they walked towards the elevator. "Y-yeah. It was nothing" Hinata mumbled with a blush. Not because of what Kabuto did earlier, but the way Sasuke protected her was so… sweet. "Thanks" She smiled at him. Sasuke blushed a bit and turned away. "That creep. I knew something like this would happen. He was looking at you from the beginning" He said with clenched teeth, and Hinata blushed. She didn't notice, but Sasuke did...

They entered the elevator and both said nothing for a moment. "Where are you getting off?" Sasuke asked. "I have class on the third floor, you?" Hinata asked. "Second" Sasuke said. "Okay, what will you –" Sasuke silenced her with a gentle kiss and Hinata's eyes widened. "W-w-what?" Hinata stuttered with a blush when he pulled back.

"Payback for Friday. Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked. "I…" Hinata blushed and played with her sleeve. "I eh…" Sasuke grinned and lunged at her to kiss her again. Never mind. He managed to get her to cooperate and soon they were French kissing passionately while the elevator kept descending. When they reached the third floor they parted and Hinata looked up at him with a blush. "I h-have class here…" She said shyly. "Go ahead" He playfully patted her behind and she squeaked and quickly left the elevator. "B-bye!" She said, and he waved at her. He swore he was more serious about her than Naruto was… He really needed to talk with him.

oOo

_Splush_. Sasuke stood in line to get his lunch and was just in the middle of texting Naruto when an egg suddenly hit the back of his head. He reached behind and his eyes widened. Egg was dripping from his head and he looked behind at the laughing people. Someone dared to throw an egg at him?!

He looked around the cafeteria and caught a glimpse of Naruto. He sat with the basketball team and was eating his lunch with an emotionless face. He noticed Neji a couple of tables further, playing with his phone. He looked once more around the cafeteria and then saw Kabuto as well. What the hell. Why were there so many potential egg-throwers? He sure made a lot of friends since he got close with Hinata. He noticed the said girl as well when he saw her enter the cafeteria. She looked at him and he could see she was wondering why egg was dripping on his shoulder. And then she averted her gaze and walked away. Sasuke frowned. Wasn't she coming to him to ask him if he was alright? He watched her as she walked towards Naruto and stood by his table. No way, was she going to act as his girlfriend now? Sasuke followed with his eyes as Naruto followed Hinata and they left the cafeteria. Oh, maybe she was going to break up with him already? Sasuke almost forgot the dripping egg when the cafeteria lady said "Here's your lunch sir, and you've got egg on your head".

Naruto felt uncomfortable when Hinata stood before him with a guilty look. No way, was she going to tell him she liked Sasuke back? "N-Naruto-kun… I…" She averted her eyes. She definitely was going to bring him the news. Not yet! He grabbed her and pulled her in a tight hug. "I think I know what you're going to tell me" He admitted, and Hinata was confused at this, but that didn't matter.

"Just… be my girlfriend for a little more?" He asked, and Hinata was still tense in his embrace, not understanding him. "Please…" He said. Hinata bit her lip and leaned her head against him. "Y-yes…" She said. Naruto knew? And he still wanted to be with her? She didn't know if she should be happy or not. She was relieved he wasn't angry but she felt burdened that he wanted to keep her by his side, just when she finally found the courage to tell him the truth. But with him asking her like that she just couldn't reject him. Then she would never ever get rid of that feeling of guilt.

When Hinata left the cafeteria and headed back to the main building of the university Sasuke caught up with her. "Hey, couldn't you see I had egg dripping from my head?" He asked, pointing at himself. He had cleaned himself but his hair still felt sticky, and he still had no idea who threw it.

Hinata looked at him and quickly looked around. "People are looking" She said, speeding up her pace. Sasuke stopped walking and watched her in confusion, but then he caught up with her. "So what?" He asked, and he jumped in front of her. He clumsily almost slipped because of the snow and Hinata managed to keep him on his feet by grabbing his arm. "I just thought you didn't want to be seen together, because… of your reputation" She said slowly, looking up at him and realizing she was totally wrong as she said this. He folded his arms and strictly looked down at her.

"Say stupid things again and I'll do this again!" He wiggled his fingers at her and before she could escape he had her in his grip and started tickle attack part two. "I d-didn't even hehe say anything!" Hinata laughed, pushing him and twisting to break free again. When fighting against the arm-barrier didn't work this time, she ducked and he followed her down.

She ended up falling down in the snow with him on top of her and she squealed when he continued attacking her sides. She reached to grab some snow and turned to stuff it into his face. Sasuke gasped at the cold and Hinata crawled like a worm from under him. Meanwhile more people left the cafeteria and turned to look at them. By now they were having a snowball fight, and people giggled at the unlikely combination of participants. Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga were attacking each other with snow, and they seemed to have the biggest fun.

"Heyy haha that looks like fun!" Ino said when she passed by, and without a warning she joined. It didn't take too long before Chouji and Temari worked themselves into the battle as well, and soon the group became bigger and bigger.

"_Sasuke_!" Sasuke turned around and received a snowball right into his face. Everyone looked at Naruto who stood a couple of feet away. "Naruto" Sasuke said, wiping the cold snow from his face. "Battle?" Naruto asked with a smirk, and Sasuke smirked back. "I'm in" He knew what this meant and it certainly didn't mean they'd have an innocent snowball fight. This was to battle for the girl. Naruto ran towards him and scooped a whole lot of snow before throwing it all into his face. The others slowly stopped their games and watched as the two friends were attacking each other with snowballs before engaging in an intense wrestle match. "That looks serious" Ino said, and Hinata nodded. They looked from a distance while Naruto and Sasuke kept launching at each other.

When the chime sounded everyone left for their class, but Hinata couldn't budge. She kept looking from a distance how Naruto and Sasuke were nearly fighting each other. Only the fact that snow was involved made it look like a game. It took ten more minutes and she nervously gazed at her phone to check the time. Class had already started…

Finally Naruto dropped down and admitted defeat. Sasuke sat down next to him and threw his head back. "Ahhh" He sighed and he stretched his neck. He then turned at Naruto and grinned. "I win" He said. "I know that" Naruto said with a pout. He had seen them. Sasuke and Hinata. Rolling in the snow together, playing tickle fights, cursing at each other and wrestling. Hinata was a totally different girl when she was around him. Naruto could notice she always seemed restrained when she was around him, and with Sasuke she seemed free. He thought she deserved a guy like that. "You win" Naruto finally said, and he grinned back. It wasn't the first time anyway… He was used to Sasuke beating him at everything. But sometimes it was just hard to handle.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said. "Nah. We're cool" Naruto said. "But know that if you ever let her slip, I'll be the one to catch her again" Naruto stuck his tongue out and Sasuke laughed. He threw snow in his face and Naruto attacked back. At least, they were still friends. They had been friends for too long to let a girl get in between them after all.

Hinata looked up when the pair came walking towards her. "I'm sorry Hinata! But I don't think I can be your boyfriend after all" Naruto said and he winked at her. "Eh?" Hinata stepped forward but he lifted his hands and backed away. "I figured we're much too different anyways, so it's for the best if we stay friends. I'm late for class, catch you later!" He ran away and Hinata and Sasuke watched him with worried looks on their faces. "Oh..." Hinata mumbled.

oOo

"Comfy?" Hinata looked to her side and giggled shyy. "Uhuh" Sasuke had locked themselves in the student council office, and they were enjoying hot chocolate while they sat on the floor together. They had a blanket over them and were leaning against the heater. "I feel bad for Naruto" Hinata mumbled. "Me too" Sasuke admitted. They looked at each other and they smiled. They felt bad but they knew that they wanted to be together after all…

"I didn't knew you skipped classes too" Sasuke chuckled and she giggled, playfully poking him with her elbow. "Did not until I met you" She said with a cute smile. "Is that so?" He wrapped an arm around her and she cuddled closer.

"Since the caterpillar?" He teased as he dragged his finger up her back. Hinata giggled and squirmed. "I won't forgive you for that" She said teasingly. "You won't?" He asked, and she shook her head. "As if I'd forgive you for almost drowning me?" He said in a teasing but sexy way as he pulled her closer to him. "You were floating just fine!" Hinata said. "I _could_ have drowned" He said and he noticed the realization on her face. "What would you have done then?" He smirked. "I don't want to know" Hinata giggled nervously. "What about me never wanting to eat spaghetti again?" He asked and Hinata laughed. "Hehe but that was just funny" She laughed. "Just like dragging you into the shower was funny" He said with a laugh, and Hinata giggled, her cheeks reddening, "Ah that…" She couldn't keep from smiling and she buried her face in her knees. "Pervert" Sasuke said. "What?" She asked innocently, raising her head again. "You saw everything and you were just remembering weren't you?" He asked, and Hinata lauhed. "I was not!" She protested. "Yes you were" He sang. "I was not!" She protested with burning cheeks.

Sasuke laughed and ruffled her hair playfully. "Oh you!" Hinata fixed her hair and looked at him with a pout on her face. "What about you snapping a picture of me while…. I still can't believe you did that!" Hinata said, pushing him. "Well it did result in a night sharing a bed together" Sasuke said, still with that teasing tone. "_You_ are the pervert" Hinata said, pushing him again.

"But admit it. That was the time you started to like me" He said. "It wasn't!" Hinata said, though at the same time as she said those words she remembered that it might be true after all. "Maybe" She added shyly, and she looked away with a blush. "What about you then?" She asked shyly. "Hmm?" Sasuke asked. "Do you like me?" She asked. This was the thing she had wanted to know so badly. "I like you" Sasuke said, leaning his face towards her until their noses were touching. "S-since when?" Hinata whispered. "Since the moment I dropped that bug down your shirt" He said teasingly. "Liar" Hinata mumbled, pulling her face away from him. "It's true. I must admit you've pissed me off quite a couple of times, but I did see something in you from that moment on" He said and Hinata blushed. "You indeed saw something" She mumbled, turning away from him. "Oh _that_" He said, and he almost gave himself away when he caught himself wanting to say he had even seen more of her.

"Show me more next time" He said playfully, poking her side. "_Sasuke_" Hinata whined shyly, poking him with her elbow again. She giggled. They had been fighting so much not long ago, and yet they were so lovey-dovey now as if someone had casted a spell upon them. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled. She had never felt so comfortable around someone before.

oOo

Naruto stepped out of the shower after practicing alone. He did understand Sasuke after all. Practicing basketball on your own was quite relaxing somehow… He grabbed his towel and dried himself off and reached for his underwear. Or at least, that's what he wanted to.

"Eh?" He looked around. It wasn't there. What about his other clothes? He wrapped the towel around himself and walked around the dressing room. Everything was gone. All of his stuff! Even his bag with his phone! His jaw dropped. Who did this?!

"Good work! See you next week!" Sakura dried the sweat on her forehead with a towel and greeted her fellow club members before leaving the soccer court. Even with snow outside it didn't make any difference, their soccer training was always intense. She sighed and walked towards the dressing room while the others were still on the field, chatting with each other. She just wanted to enter the dressing room when she heard a voice.

"Hey! Psst!" She looked up and her eyes widened. "N-Naruto?!" She asked. Naruto with only a towel wrapped around his middle was standing there, staring at her from behind the wall. "Can I come in? My clothes are missing!" He whispered. "The others will be here soon! You can't –" He ignored her but pushed her into the dressing room and followed her in. "Let me borrow some clothes please?" He begged. "W-well I don't know if…" She looked at his begging eyes and sighed. "They are girls' clothes you know" She said. "Anything's fine! I can't go out like this!" Naruto said. "Whatever you say!" Sakura said, deciding to help him and keep wearing her sports outfit for now.

And so, Naruto put on her panties – she heard a 'Oh my God' while he was changing – her long skirt and her flower print shirt and she burst out in a laughing fit when he revealed himself.

"Thanks! You saved me" He said with a smile, and he seemed shameless. He stared at her for a moment and she looked at him with questioning eyes. "What is it?" She asked. He then suddenly jabbed a finger at her. "It's you! Hinata's friend!" He suddenly blurted out. Oh, he only realized that now? Sakura grinned. "You only found out just now?" She asked.

"Yeah" He said, and he folded his arms. "Good thing I run into you then. You owe me a beer" He said. "I what?" Sakura asked. "You owe me a beer! You told me you'd treat me to a beer if I were to regret following your advice" He said. "Huh? B-but I thought you were dating?" Sakura asked. "Well yes we _were_. That's why I regret it. She kinda dumped me" He laughed and Sakura bit her lip. Hinata did what? "So, how about that beer?" He asked and Sakura smirked. "Right now? In those clothes?" She asked. "Why not? Today can't be any worse anyway" Naruto said and he shrugged.

oOo

It was late night and Tenten grunted. Weren't they friends? Why wasn't Hinata answering her texts and picking up her phone?! She tried again and sighed when her call was finally answered.

"Yes, Hinata? I was wondering why you dumped Naruto for Sasuke and why I'm the last one to find out" She said bluntly. It was silent on the other side and Tenten looked at her phone, then she held it against her ear again. "Hello? Hinata?" She asked. "This is Neji… What were you just saying?" Tenten looked at her phone again and quickly hung up in panic. "Ooops…" She mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11: Three Kisses

**AN: Sorry for the late update! For daaays it was like... lowering hands to the keyboard and staring at the screen for ages while not typing anything. Even when I knew what I wanted to write, I just couldn't, somehow. But now I could :) **

**So here's finally the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11. Three Kisses**

* * *

Sakura eyed her companion with a mixture of pity and shame. She couldn't blame people for staring and laughing, because she was the one who was having a drink with a guy who was dressed like a girl. On top of that, he was drinking his sorrows away and putting up a rather pathetic show.

"You know…" He sobbed and he pointed at her. "What?" Sakura asked, casually drinking her drink. Her first one, while Naruto was already having his fifth beer. "I am just not meant to be a boyfriend" Naruto said dramatically, and Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "There must be a reason why I haven't had a girlfriend before, right? I'm not even ugly! And I finally get a girlfriend and –" He hiccupped. "She dumps me right the day aaaafter" He rested his head on his arms and cried. Sakura nervously avoided the laughing and staring people and tried to calm him down. "Naruto" She leaned over the table and patted his shoulder. "You should just stop drinking" She sighed. She still wondered why Hinata would do such a thing as break up with the guy she liked so much. Up until now she couldn't get any information out of Naruto because he was too busy pitying himself.

"It's always him…" He mumbled and Sakura looked up. "Him?" She asked. Naruto lifted his head and wiped his wet face with his arm. "Sasuke. He always beat me at everything, my whole life. And now he came and stole my girlfriend too. It's not fair" Naruto complained, and Sakura's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" She asked. "Do I look like I'm not?!" Naruto barked and Sakura flinched. "I really don't know what hurts more, my heart or my ego!" Naruto sniffled and Sakura really felt bad for him.

She sighed and quickly got her phone out of her pocket to send Tenten a message. Did she know about this…? She almost jumped in shock because of Naruto's cry. "SEE?!" She quickly looked up and faced him. He was pointing at her again. "W-w-what?" She asked in surprise. "This girl too!" He cried, and she knew he was referring to her because he was pointing at her, drawing the attention of everyone in the pub once again. "She's not interested and just goes to play with her phone!" Naruto said, and he drank his remaining beer all at once.

"Another one!" He yelled as he lifted his hand. Sakura quickly pressed the send-button, put her phone away and leaned over the table to grab his hand. "No, Naruto. No more drinks!" She said strictly. "Who are you to tell me, woman?!" Sakura sighed at his drunk rant and tightened the grip around his hand. "No more drinks!" She said again. "You need to go home." Naruto brought his hand down and gazed at her. Sakura couldn't really figure his thoughts but he was staring at her as if she was some sort of rare animal. "What?" She asked.

Naruto then suddenly leaned over the table and… kissed her. Sakura felt how he put his hand on her shoulder and deepened the kiss, and her eyes widened in shock. "Hmmmph!" Before she could consider her actions she reached out and gave him a hard push, causing him to tumble down from the table. He bumped his head and with one last "Bwah!" he lost consciousness.

People were staring again and Sakura felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she stood to check on him. "N-Naruto?" She kicked him a couple of times, but he was really out of it. "Ohhh great" Sakura sighed. She took her phone, called a taxi and with help of a friendly stranger she managed to drag Naruto outside. She thanked the man and waited for the taxi while Naruto was still knockout. "You really are something" She sighed at the poor guy, shaking her head. He still looked hilarious in her clothes, but she really felt sorry for him. The taxi arrived and he helped her to get Naruto into the car.

"Where to?" The driver asked. "Ehhh" Sakura looked at Naruto. Damn, where to? "Miss?" The man asked. "Aghh!" Sakura joined Naruto in the taxi and ordered him to go to her place. "Damn it!" She cursed, causing the driver to flinch in surprise.

oOo

Hinata sighed in satisfaction as she exited the bathroom after a nice shower. Wrapped in a towel she walked towards her room while she dried her hair a bit with another towel. She opened the door and her eyes widened. Neji stood in her room, and he looked just as shocked to see her.

"W-w-whaaaaa!" Hinata quickly covered herself up and stepped back. "Why are you here?!" She squeaked. Neji blushed and quickly placed her phone back on the desk. "W-what were you doing?" Hinata asked, looking at her phone and back at him. "That's what I should be asking you" Neji said. "You… are dating that son of a bitch?" He hissed. "S-s-son of a bitch? What... how..." She stuttered, tightening her arms around her body and nervously pressing her bare legs together. She didn't know the details but it was clear he had found out. She hadn't even thought about the consequences of dating Sasuke. Right, she also had a cousin who was still hating him.

"And not only him, but you dated that other dork too? The rumors were _true_? I just finished business with him, but I can't believe you'd sink that low" Neji shook his head. "Neji, you don't understand! The rumors were not true. And what do you mean you finished business with Naruto?" She asked. Ignoring her question, he stepped towards her and she backed away. "Wait until uncle hears about this." He passed her and she quickly grabbed his arm.

"Neji don't! There's no reason to talk bad about Sasuke! I like him!" She said, and she noticed the change in his expression. "He treated you badly, Hinata" Neji sighed, calming down. "And what do you think you're doing now? You're hurting me, just like he did before" Hinata said, tightening the grip on his arm. Neji paused, and for one moment Hinata thought he had changed his mind. "I can't just let this go, Hinata." He pulled away from her and left her room. "Oh!" Hinata sighed, her cheeks flushing with anger. "Neji you bastard!" She kicked her own door and staggered towards her bed. He had always been a troublesome factor of her life but this was just the limit.

She heard knocks on the door and she snapped. "Now what?!" She yelled, but it wasn't Neji who opened the door. "Tenten? What are you doing here?" She asked. Her friend nervously shuffled into the room and closed the door. "Hinata, I'm sorry!" She sank on her knees and clapped her hands together, looking at her with begging eyes. "Sorry for what?" Hinata asked, but then a light bulb went off. She grasped her phone and saw all the messages Tenten had been sending, and also the answered call…

"_You_ told him?!" Hinata asked. "It wasn't my intention! I thought it was you who answered, I swear!" Tenten said, and Hinata sighed. "It's okay, those things happen," She said, reading Tenten's messages she had missed while she was in the shower. "I'm sorry too, for not telling you. It's just…" She blushed and Tenten grinned. "You and Sasuke huh?" She asked, and she gave Hinata a playful push. "Tell me!" She jumped on the bed, and Hinata giggled.

"Well…" She told Tenten about the relationship she developed with Sasuke, starting with the trip into the mountains. "I knew it! You were much too quiet after that trip! I can't believe you made him fall for you, you rock!" She clapped excitedly and Hinata laughed. Hinata suddenly received another message and she checked her phone. "Oh my," She giggled and she covered her mouth with her hand. "What?" Tenten looked over her shoulder and started to laugh. "Hahaha! How…?!" Sakura had sent Hinata a selfie. She appeared to be sitting in a car, and Naruto was fast asleep against her. His face was flushed, he was drooling all over her shoulder like a baby and he looked like he had a drink or two too much. Sakura's expression looked sulky, and the text said '_Hinata, you owe me explanation!_'.

After their laughter died down because of the funny picture, Hinata sighed. "Poor Naruto… I guess this is my fault…" She mumbled. "Aww, cheer up! It's normal for guys to ruin themselves by drinking, even when they aren't dumped," Tenten said, but it failed to cheer Hinata up.

"And then we have Neji as well," Hinata sighed and she shook her head. "That guy really has issues. He should get himself a girlfriend, I bet he'll lay off then," Tenten said. "Yeah, you're right…" Hinata was staring at Tenten for far too long and Tenten blushed. "You're not thinking what I hope you're not thinking?" She said, and Hinata grinned. "Come on, why not? He can be quite nice once you get to know him!" She tried, but Tenten shook her head. "No, Hinata, no. I love you, but that just goes too far. I wouldn't date him, never!" She said, her face as red as a tomato. "But you are blushing!" Hinata teased, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. "That's because you are saying ridiculous things!" Tenten barked. "Anyways, I need to go. It's pretty late. And you should get dressed."

Hinata nodded and got up to open the door. "You'll find your way out!" She said, opening her bedroom door and smiling. "Yupyup, see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams about Sasuke!" Tenten winked and Hinata giggled as she closed the door. Tenten hopped down the stairs and headed for the front door when Neji suddenly showed up from the other side as he exited the living room. Tenten bumped right into him and tackled him down by accident. Neji was too shocked to bring out a word, and with wide eyes he landed on his back with Tenten on top of him, her lips landing on his.

Neji opened his mouth slightly because of the shock, but this only made it seem as if he was kissing her back and Tenten let out a "mmmmmhm!" before pulling back with a horrified expression. She clumsily rolled off him, got up on her legs and hurriedly left the house, her heart racing.

"HINATA!" Hinata was in the middle of changing and she hastily pulled her big pyjama shirt over her naked body before the door was slammed open. It was Neji again, his face was flushed, he was panting and he looked furious. "It was you right? You ordered your crazy friend to kiss me!" He said between loud pants, and Hinata looked at him in confusion. "What are you saying, of course I wouldn't – wait what?!" Her eyes widened and she had to hold back a laugh. "Tell her not to come here ever again!" The door closed with a loud slam again and Hinata was left in silence. "It's not like you live here…" She stuck her tongue out at the closed door and quickly hurried to get her phone. Tenten kissed Neji? Maybe she did agree after all?

* * *

Hinata greeted Tenten with a cheeky grin at school the next day, and Tenten glared. Despite her claims of it being an accident and totally unintentional, Hinata wouldn't stop teasing her.

"Now you've gotten as far as the lipsy-touchy you could at least try one date. It'll help him get his thoughts of things he shouldn't mind, I'm sure!" Hinata said and she patted Tenten's back. "As much as I wish he'd leave you alone as well, I hope to never see him again!" Tenten lifted her chin in the air. "You're just embarrassed!" Hinata giggled. "Wouldn't you be?!" Hinata laughed at Tenten's outburst. "Hey, look at that, isn't that...?" Tenten pointed at the announcement boards and Hinata turned to look as well. She could recognize Naruto's bag hanging from it (its orange and black colors were just obvious), and the clothes that hung from it were probably Naruto's as well. What in the world? She remembered Neji's words and facepalmed. So this was what he called 'finishing business with Naruto'? How childish.

How did he even get those...? Even Naruto's underwear was hanging there! Her frown turned into a very bright smile when she noticed Sasuke. He was standing by the boards and took Naruto's bag and clothes off. He calmly put Naruto's clothes in the bag and swung the bag over his shoulder along with his own. When he noticed her he held up his hand and smiled at her.

"Just a moment!" Hinata told her friend, and Tenten watched with a grin how she ran towards her new love. She watched them greet each other, the guy sneaking in a kiss when no one (but Tenten) was looking, and they were saying some words while both laughing silently. What an adorable couple. Tenten raised her eyebrows in surprise when Sasuke kissed Hinata again, longer this time, and long enough for people to notice. She noticed how Hinata was embarrassed and tried to pull away, but Sasuke wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him while deepening their good-morning-kiss. Hinata finally responded, kissing him back with passion Tenten had never seen before. Tenten smiled. Who knew Hinata had it in her? People stopped and stared, and the couple continued kissing shamelessly.

She turned her head and her eyes widened. She wasn't the only one who was watching Hinata and Sasuke. Of course the newly born couple drew attention from everyone, but there was only one person shooting daggers at them with his eyes. Neji Hyuuga. She saw him clench his fist and he started to walk towards them. Oh no, was he going to pick a fight again?

Tenten blushed and touched her lips, remembering her embarrassing encounter with him the night before. But… She shook her head and ran towards him. "Neji!" She called out. Neji looked at her and… it worked. His face turned tomato-red, his eyes widened and he turned on his heels and quickly walked away. Tenten couldn't help but giggle. If showing up in front of Neji was all she had to do to keep him from bothering Sasuke and Hinata, that was going to be sooo easy!

oOo

Sakura opened her eyes and closed them again because of the bright light that entered her room. Dam… did she oversleep again? She rolled on her side and rested for a little before opening her eyes again. She stared at the guy who was sleeping next to her as her head slowly started to work. Naruto was in her bed… Why was he in her bed?!

She moved away from him in shock and noticed she was naked as the blankets fell of her. In panic she grabbed the blankets again and pulled them over her, pulling them off Naruto as she did so. She wasn't the only one who was naked. Slowly her sleeping brain started remembering last night's events and she blushed.

"EEEeeeeee!"


End file.
